Find You
by Fanfics10
Summary: Regina lost Robin to Hades only a month ago and now has nothing left of him. She soon learns she is pregnant. She feels lost without Robin about raising this child but what happens when there is a small chance that Robin was alive? But soon things begin to spiral out of control when two foes appear with the goal to rip her happiness from her. Could she be happy again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the characters or the actual show.**

 **A/N:** To make it easier to tell when anyone is talking about Robin Hood, I spelt his name 'Robin' but as for his daughter, I referred to her as 'Robyn' so it is much easier to follow along who is talking about who. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Also, it is set just after season five but the part with Hyde and Rumple etc... never happened although Belle is still under a sleeping spell.

* * *

 **Find You**

 **~ Chapter One ~**

Never in a million years did Regina think that this was possible… she had lost Robin to the Olympian Crystal because of Hades and now she was without him only to learn she was with child, his child! It was not even a full month ago when she lost him and went through a hard time of ridding the evil part of her forever. Now when she actually able to stop and breathe, she learns she is carrying his child. But a question was racing through her head, how was this possible? She wasn't even capable of bearing children, not after drinking that potion that made her infertile to just prove a point to her mother.

She sighed heavily, letting herself collapse onto the couch in front of the lit fire. _'This can't be happening. Not now.'_ She thought as a few tears managed to fall steadily from her eyes unwillingly. She already felt guilty enough that Robin would miss out on raising Roland and his youngest daughter but now he would have to miss out on another child.

Suddenly, her head shot up instantly when she heard footsteps running down the stairs and without any hesitation, she fixed her posture into a more elegant style and wiped away the tears with her hand although her tear stained cheeks remained. "Hey sis, I just got Robyn-" Zelena began after walking into the living room but cut herself off when she noticed the strong change in the atmosphere. She looked closely at Regina narrowing her eyes, trying to figure it out when she noticed the red, watery eyes with her red cheeks. "Hey, are you okay?" Zelena inquired, seating herself down near Regina. She could already guess that it was something to do with Robin since it was normal for Zelena to put Robyn to bed, and then she would come downstairs to find Regina silently crying or sometimes trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm pregnant…" Regina whispered her voice shaking. Zelena looked at her sister in disbelief, blinking her eyes a few times not sure if she heard the words right. Upon noticing the few more tears that fell down Regina's face, Zelena knew she had heard it right.

"It will be alright sis" Zelena attempted to comfort her. She and Regina's relationship wasn't the closet and now they both had children of Robin's. As much as Zelena felt guilt for her mistake, she never quite regretted it as it gave her her daughter who she loved and cared for with her heart. Zelena slowly moved her hand to place it upon Regina's shoulder which Regina responded in moving away before abruptly standing up, shaking her head furiously.

"I can't do this now," she said, letting out an inaudible sniffle. "I need to be alone." She stated before grabbing her coat from the couch, running out of the room which was not long later filled with a loud door slam. Zelena sighed as she looked at the floor unsure of what would her sister do in this kind of state. She did consider running after her but if she were to do that, she knew she would make matters between them really bad so just decided to stay up until Regina returned, that was _if_ Regina came home that night.

* * *

Regina folded her arms together trying to bring warmth back to her body on the cold night. After she ran out of the house, she found herself rounding the corner where she ended up on the main street of Storybroke. She was just walking aimlessly through the streets watching couples cuddle up to each other, offering warmth. She took in a deep sigh as she turned a few more corners passing Granny's, the clock tower as well as her office. She stood there for a few moments, just staring at it as memories flooded back to her of Robin's death.

 _Regina came walking in where her gaze landed on Robin picking up his daughter, who was furiously crying. She couldn't help but smile as she watched them interact. "Your father's here" he whispered. "And everything is going to be alright."_

 _It was then they heard Hades' voice, who had been lurking in the corner watching the scene. But it wasn't that which caught Regina's attention, it was the fact she saw a white crystal in his grip pointed straight at them. She could hear the panic in Robin's voice as he warned Hades to stay away from his daughter._

 _"_ _Hades stop, it isn't worth it. If you kill me you will lose Zelena forever." Regina had tried to reason with him but he remained confident, especially because of what he said next._

 _"This won't kill you; it's going to_ _end_ _you! No underworld, no moving on. One minute you exist and the next you don't." Those words had replayed in Regina's mind on a continuous loop. It was then when Hades was about to use it on Regina that Robin jumped in front of her, sacrificing himself. It stung her heart when he turned around to her, with a painful expression. But her heart shattered into a million pieces as she watched his body fall to the floor leaving his soul that reached out to touch her but soon evaporated away into thin air. Tears had blurred her vision and she wanted nothing more to run over to Hades and strangle him but she could only see Robin and his lifeless body..._

A tear had managed to make its way down Regina's cheeks as the memory came back to her. She chocked out a soft sob before straightening herself. She often wondered what happened to Robin but Hades was known for his tricks, and she just hoped what he said wasn't true and Robin was somewhere happy and most importantly at peace.

Her thoughts had been interrupted when she heard the sound of footsteps from behind her. She whipped around where she saw Emma approaching her, a confused and concerned expression on her face. "Regina? Are you alright?" Emma inquired, standing a few metres away from her.

"Of course I am" Regina replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Can't I simply take a midnight stroll and not be questioned about it?" She added in with a slight eye roll. But even what she said didn't take the worry from Emma.

"Regina, if it is about Robin-" Emma began but was cut off instantly.

"It's not about Robin" she shouted back, instantly feeling regret for snapping. "I'm sorry; I'm just having a bad day so far." She admitted, darting her eyes down to the ground knowing if she carried on looking at the concern on Emma's face she'd open up. She already opened up to Zelena by accident and she didn't want anyone else to know and feel sympathy for her. They'd act different; acting like if they said or did something wrong she'll break. Like she was a fragile ice sculpture. Emma nodded understanding, parting her lips about to say something else but she quickly closed them again offering Regina a small smile before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Find You**

 **~Chapter Two~**

Regina let out a small growl as she fixed herself into a sitting situation on the uncomfortable bed. She looked around her surroundings, having realised she was back in her bedroom but how was that possible considering her last memory was that she was walking away furiously from her office after unwanted memories had swarmed her. She sighed deeply before pulling the covers off of her, beginning it her morning routine not wanting to waste any time.

"Good morning" Regina smiled, walking into the kitchen where Zelena sat attempting to feed Robyn. Zelena moved her gaze to her sister where she examined Regina suspiciously that hadn't gone unnoticed by Regina. "What?" She asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Nothing… you just seem… happier" Zelena noted. Regina scoffed light as she brought her attention back to her breakfast. "When Emma mentioned she found you at your vault, spell books in front of you about the dead-"

"Wait, what?" Regina interrupted, spinning around to face her sister. "How did Emma find me and more importantly why don't I remember any of this?" Regina questioned, suspicion rising inside of her. "It doesn't matter" Regina shrugged, trying to let it go to the back of her mind but yet it stayed there. "I'll go and figure it out for myself" muttered Regina, walking out of the kitchen at a fast pace.

Unexpectedly when she opened the door, she saw Henry standing there with a concerned look. "Henry? What are you doing here?" Regina asked as she widened the door to allow him to pass before closing it.

"Mom told me about last night" he answered, referring to Emma. Regina made an eye roll wondering who else Emma told this too. But out of nowhere the concern Henry had on his face had all faded away and was replaced with a smile, confusing Regina more than ever. "She mentioned you were researching the underworld and Olympian crystal which led me to do my own research and I found this" Henry smiled, pulling a piece of paper out which Regina was about to take hold when she felt suddenly the entire room shaking uncontrollably with loud sounds of bangs from outside that almost sounded like thunder but not exactly.

Without hesitation, once the shaking had stopped, Regina rushed outside where she saw the residents looking around in confusion at the sudden chaos. "Something isn't right" she mumbled, before going back to her sister to check on her. "Oh good, you and Robyn are fine" she sighed in relieve. "I need you to watch Henry for a while, I'll be right back," Regina said, running out again not allowing Zelena to say anything else.

()()()

It wasn't long until Regina had made it to the clock tower where she saw the Charming's running towards her, all sharing the same puzzled look like her. "Regina, are you okay?" Snow asked immediately upon noticing the loss of colour in Regina's face. Regina didn't reply but simply nodded as she looked around. "What was that?" Snow inquired, hoping Regina would have the answer.

"I don't know." Regina sadly admitted. "But I think I know what to do." She smirked as a purple cloud of smoke engulfed her bringing her to her vault. She swiftly examined the place, having felt the source of the small earthquake coming from here. As she looked through the scattered books, trying to see if anything was taken she heard an evil laugh from behind her making her freeze. She bit down on her lower lip as she clenched her fists, taking small steps turning around until she was eyes to eyes with her _._ " _You_ " she breathed spitefully.

"Miss me?" Regina glared as she looked at the figure in front of her, the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen laughed in amusement looking at Regina. "I do apologise for the earthquake I sent your way earlier, but I've been here for a bit now and things were beginning to get a little… dull." She smirked as she pressed her hands together, sitting down on a wooden chest taking in Regina's reaction carefully.

"What do you want?" Regina spoke after a moment of silence. "And how are you even here?"

"Please, destroying _me,_ a part of you won't be so easy. As for why I'm here, well I am afraid I cannot yet reveal that. But I better get going." She announced looking at her wrist pretending a watch was placed there. "Do feel free to let me know when you want to join me when you are ready." She added in before she disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke.

Regina growled picking up a spell book, throwing it carelessly to the ground. _'How was this possible?'_ She thought, glancing over at the book to see a page opened catching her attention. Slowly, she took small steps towards the book before bending down so she could get a better view. "The Olympian crystal," she whispered in disbelief.

She quickly scanned the page as it told all of the information about it when suddenly she stopped. There it was, the subheading exactly saying: _When the crystal is used on someone_!

()()()

"Henry" Regina shouted out, running into her house bursting to tell her news to Henry only to remember he had his own news. Not long after slamming the door shut, she saw Zelena peak her head around the door to investigate what was going on.

"Oh sis, thankfully you are okay." Zelena sighed in relief, coming out all of the way with Robyn in her arms. "Henry is upstairs in his room, something about the storybook." She explained vaguely which Regina nodded to heading straight up the stairs.

"Henry. Henry, I need to speak with you." Regina stated, furiously pounding on the door which was quickly swung open by Henry himself looking at his mom confused.

"Mom, what is going on?" He inquired, panic evident in his voice. Regina sighed, as her memories wandered back to the Evil Queen. "Mom?"

"It doesn't matter Henry." Regina smiled, deciding she could deal with the evil part of herself later. "I need to show you something." She pulled out the book, flicking through the pages before stopping on the information. Her eyes lit up as she watched Henry look at it before a giant smile on his face crept up.

"Is this real?" He asked, looking at his mother who nodded excitedly at him. "That means Robin…"

"…Isn't really gone" she finished for him, feeling the hope rise up inside of her as she thought about the possible thought she could be reunited with her soulmate one day, soon hopefully.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter recently, I will expand more in the near future I just wanted to type it and edit it so it can be put up as soon as possible. It isn't the best work as I feel I may have rushed it but I did try and I just needed to move on with the storyline.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter is slightly longer by a couple of hundred words and I think it is probably the best I wrote out of the other two chapters. Hope you enjoy!

 **PS:** Also, in the show of season five you can see Gold being mischief as he tries to wake up Belle by taking the Olympian crystal and doing all of this, Henry running off to New York. That all _never_ happened at all, the story would be set just after a month since Robin's funeral.

* * *

 **Find You**

 **~Chapter Three~**

Regina rushed down the stairs, opening the door where she saw Emma standing with her parents standing right behind her, looking at Regina puzzled as well as concerned. "Is Henry here?" Emma inquired, inviting herself in without waiting for a response.

"Mom!" Henry shouted from the top of the staircase before running down to engulf his mother with a hug.

"Thankfully you're okay" whispered Emma happily before pulling away to bring her gaze back to Regina. "Regina, what is going on?" She instantly questioned, turning towards Regina, her eyebrows arched.

Regina shifted uncomfortably as she tried to think of what she could say to that. 'My evil part is back, nothing we can't handle.' That was definitely out of the question, putting it straight-ford was something she could not do but approaching the situation as if it was a minor was also not possible. She took in a deep sigh as she looked at the Charming family, all eyes on her. "It appears we didn't rid of my evil self like we suspected. I don't know how but she managed to survive." Regina explained, frustration building up inside of her.

"What?" It was Snow who spoke up, her voice evident with worry. Regina gave her a brief sympathetic look bringing her focus to Henry who was standing by Emma, looking to be in deep thought.

"How is that even possible?" Emma questioned. "I mean we saw you kill her. She disappeared into dust and now you are sayings she returned?" Regina sighed deeply, nodding in response. She, like the Charmings, also had no idea as to what to make of the situation. "I'll be back" Emma muttered in a low voice, walking out of the house with Snow and David running after her.

()()()

"Emma! Emma, where are you going?" David inquired chasing his daughter who got into her bright yellow bug not taking a second glance at them. "Emma! What are you doing?" David shouted out again making Emma look at him for once.

"I am going to Mr Gold. Out of all people in Storybroke, he must have something to do with it and if not, some idea." Emma explained briefly, jamming her keys in before driving off. It wasn't long until both Henry and Regina ran out of the house hearing all of the commotion.

"Where is she going?" Regina asked, looking out onto the road where the yellow bug just turned the corner no longer in sight.

"Mr Gold" answered David with a sigh.

"We should follow her" stated Snow, running towards the car already. "Regina? Aren't you coming?" Snow inquired, turning around to see Regina and Henry remained firmly in place. She looked at them sympathetically as she glanced at Henry briefly. Snow nodded understanding she had planned something with Henry. "Don't worry, we'll catch up to Emma and hopefully manage to keep any possible argument from happening."

Regina smiled gratefully at her before placing her hand on Henry's shoulder, turning to go inside. They strolled into the kitchen where Zelena sat, obviously having heard the conversation. She looked at Regina sadly knowing the evil part was something Regina never want around, always feeling like a burden. But instead of seeing the frustration or annoyance on her younger sister's face, she could see more of hope in it.

"Zelena, would you mind staying here for a while? Henry and I need to go to the library briskly." She explained, being as vague as possible. She could see the small confusion on Zelena's face which Zelena swiftly hid, nodding at her. Regina managed a small smile, grabbing her things before going to the door with Henry; later a loud door slam was heard.

()()()

"This is useless," Regina said in frustration, throwing the pile of books in front of her onto the floor with a loud thump soon followed.

"Mom, just keep searching." Henry encouraged, pulling a large, thick book from his pile covered in dust. He laid it gently in front of her before returning to the book he was reading. "We have to find something."

"Henry, we've been at this for hours. As hard as it is to admit this, I don't think we will find anything beneficial which can lead us to Robin."

A frown crossed Henry's face as he realised his mother was almost giving up on her soulmate who she was prophesied to be with. Suddenly, as he closed the book placed in front of him, it had finally come to him. He had wanted to give her a page earlier which proved she could finally begin on a much better path that could lead her to happiness. "Wait" he exclaimed, pulling his bag off of the ground onto the table, pulling out the page. "Look." He grinned, handing the piece of paper over as he observed the way Regina's face lit up after inspecting it.

"Henry… this is…" she trailed off having no idea how to react to this. Without hesitation she took out the torn out pages of the spell book, putting the pages together. "Robin" she whispered happily through a smile as her eyes became watery.

The information about the Olympian crystal with the same old picture that Robin had discovered long ago but this time the page was fresher, almost as it was just crafted. She looked towards Henry who was grinning ear to ear as he looked down at the pages, the words about the crystal popping out at him.

 _All those who have been hit by the powerful Olympian crystal don't truly die as it may seem. They go through a painful experience that determines their destiny. Those with the truest hearts may be revived but of course for a price for this is to be exiled to a land without magic, with no way of ever getting back to their land. Those who are filled with vengeance or envy shall be like they have never existed. Their soul disappears forever…_

But the fact that there was the same old picture with Regina and Robin together, happy only that it was fresher and looked like it was just printed only proved that Robin was still alive somewhere out there and that one day they would be together, hopefully…

()()()

Regina closed the door softly to Henry's bedroom before creeping down the stairs where there was a loud knock at the door. Puzzled, she stepped down the small staircase leading to her front door where she saw Little John standing, Roland in his arms completely content as he slept. "What-what are you doing here?" Regina stuttered slightly, stepping aside to allow Little John to pass through.

"The others and I were talking." Little John began, following Regina into her living room where he placed Roland on the couch. "After a long time since Robin's passing, we decided to go back to Sherwood Forest, for good this time." He started seeing the shock that quickly spread across Regina's face. "We know how much you and Roland get along and the close bond shared between each other and the truth is it probably isn't the best for him to go back to a place where only memories of his parents would come up. We were hoping you would take him in as your own. Robin would want to know his child grew up with someone he trusted and loved." Little John explained. "I know this is out of the blue but we are leaving at dawn and-"

"You don't need to say anymore." Regina nodded softly, gazing at the sleeping boy. "Of course I'll care for him." She grinned, a tear rolling down her cheek feeling the privilege that she was entrusted with Roland who meant a lot to the Merry Men and yet they were willing to part with the only memory of Robin that they had left.

Little John nodded, looking at the sleeping boy for the final time. A proud look crossed his face as memories had come crashing into him about all of the memorable moments he got to witness watching Roland grow up with his father. But also a sad look came to his eyes, this was the boy he watched grow up and now they were parting. "Take care of him and yourself." Little John said before taking his leave.

Regina sat down next to Roland, grabbing a warm blanket pulling it over him as she thought about what would happen... How she'll try to bring Robin back and hopefully reunite the two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Find You**

 **~Chapter Four~**

Regina smiled to herself as she opened her eyes to see Roland next to her, curled up on the couch as he still slept soundly. She pushed herself off of the couch, despite the urge to just stay there, relaxing next to the young boy; but she had to get on with her day to settle Roland in as fast as possible. She walked into the kitchen where she was greeted by the sight of Zelena already up, cleaning the place. "What are you doing?" Regina asked, lying against the doorframe. She could see Zelena slightly jumped as she looked up at Regina.

"Oh you're awake" she noted, a small sigh escaped her lips that was filled with relief. "I just wanted to get ahead on tidying up this place. I noticed Roland is here and just thought you would want to spend some time with him today without doing anything around here." Zelena explained, watching as Regina's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Zelena."

Zelena nodded slightly as she looked at Zelena returning the same smile. "Speaking of Roland… I heard the Merry Men are going back today to Sherwood Forest-"

"They already informed me. Little John came here late last night asking if I would be interested in taking… or more like adopting Roland." Regina informed Zelena, grinning.

"That's great" exclaimed Zelena, happy for her sister. "At least you will always have a part of Robin in him and he gets to grow up with his sister." She pointed out.

Regina opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted when she heard a sharp knock at the door. With a light eye roll, she turned around going to the door where she saw none other than Mr Gold standing right there in front of her. "What do you want Gold?" Regina's voice sounded bitter having no time nor in the mood to deal with the Dark One at that moment. She would much rather be spending her time with Roland and Henry or trying to learn more about where Robin could be in the land without magic.

A smirk formed on his lips and she already knew where this was going. "I am here to make a deal with you dearie. Something you won't be able to refuse." Regina scoffed lightly, having felt this would happen but no matter what Gold offered her, she wouldn't mix with him, not when she needed to deal with other important matters she had at hand. "I know about the quest for finding Robin Hood" he stated when seeing Regina was about to say no. His smirk only seemed to grow bigger as he looked at how Regina froze, her eyes widening staring at him trying to mentally debate whether he was being truthful. "And it so happens I may know where his exact location is but there is a price."

"How would you know I was looking for Robin Hood? Nobody knows about it other than my son."

At that moment Gold acted to be offended in the way Regina was underestimating his power and what he could do. "Please Regina, I thought by now you would have learned not to underestimate me." He said which sounded more like a warning than anything else. "Now, I assume you have heard about Belle's sleeping curse. Well, I went to her father who had declined on waking Belle up. What I need you to do is go to him and convince him to wake up Belle." Gold instructed. "And if you don't, be certain I'll make sure your journey to finding Robin Hood is much more difficult than it needs to be." And with that being said, a puff of smoke surrounded Gold and soon he was gone.

Regina turned around, letting out a heavy sigh. Once she closed the door, she looked up where she saw Zelena, watery eyes as she bit down on her lip obviously, she heard the exchange. "Zelena…"

"How could you? Why didn't you come to me when you had found out Robin was alive. I have the right to know this!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I only discovered it yesterday anyway. And may I just note you are a cause of Robin's death." Regina replied beginning to get furious at this. "If you hadn't brought Hades back if you had just listened to Robin and me earlier, none of this would have happened."

"You were the one who told me to go to him!" Zelena shouted. "You know I actually believed we were beginning to get close but I guess I was wrong. Robyn and I will be out by tonight." She muttered, running up the stairs to collect her belongings.

Regina sighed as she laid back against the wall, shutting her eyes tightly. "Gina?" Regina's eyes shot up when she heard the young male's voice and there she saw Roland standing by the doorframe looking puzzled, as he had right to feel.

"Roland" she breathed out as she ran up to him, bringing him into a short embrace. "Did you by any chance here me and Zelena… talking?" He nodded. "I'm sorry about it. How about we get out for a small while and go to get some breakfast at Granny's diner?"

"Yeah" he exclaimed happily. Regina smiled at his enthusiasm before standing up where she grabbed his coat from the coat rack that Little John had placed it on before leaving, as well as leaving his belongs by the door.

"Great, now wait here while I go and get Henry." Regina instructed, walking up the stairs knocking on Henry's door gently before hearing a 'come in.' She walked opened the door slightly where she saw Henry, wide awake flicking through the pages of the storybook, especially on Regina and Robin's story. "Hey Henry, we are going to Granny's if you want to come." Regina offered when Henry turned to look at him.

"Sure" he nodded, closing the book before getting all of his things.

()()()

"Are you okay Roland?" Regina asked as she placed her hand on his. She had noticed the quietness in him ever since they had arrived at the diner and the way he avoided absolute eye contact, just staring down at his plate of food, not even going to eat it. He didn't say a word but instead nodded but she knew he was by far by fine and she could already feel the cause of why. "I'm sorry Roland. I know you miss your daddy" she whispered, bringing his body closer to her, wrapping her hand around his shoulder to comfort him. "But I promise Roland, you will see him again." She added in, her voice audible.

* * *

 **Okay so this chapter is shorter but only because the action will start to come in next chapter, so everything will move a lot quicker and there will be some suspense.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Find You**

 **~ Chapter Five ~**

A few months had quickly passed by ever since Regina welcomed Roland into her home. So far things in Storybroke had been… peaceful which was a rare thing. Ever since the Evil Queen had made her grand entrance, she had been quiet. Like the Evil Queen, Zelena had also been off the radius ever since she had stormed out of Regina's house. Gold had come up to Regina once again but Regina refused his offer though it was easy to accept, she wanted to do this on her own without Gold. For all, she knew this could be a trap and at least she was doing Belle a favour. But refusing Gold's offer didn't go without the consequence, he was nowhere near bluffing when he vowed to make things harder for her to locate Robin Hood as she carried on with her research. Although he was doing small things like making her spell books disappear and other minor problems, she felt the worse was still yet to come. Her bond with Roland had strengthened and she almost shared the same kind of bond she did with Henry but Roland still cried out for his father at night and what pained Regina the most was that she couldn't comfort him, no matter what she tried.

Regina smiled as she tucked Roland into bed, kissing him on the forehead lightly. Like Henry, Roland wasn't her biological child but she still loved and treated him like he was. As she strolled down the stairs, she suddenly felt a strong magical presence nearby her and unfortunately, it felt dark. On instinct, she lit a fireball in her hand as she crept along the hallway feeling the magic get only stronger. She walked into the kitchen quietly where there was an unexpected sight right in front of her… the Evil Queen. "What are you doing here?" Regina growled taking a stance. The Evil Queen looked up in surprise having not realised Regina was there, too busy going through the cupboards.

"Can't one half of you be so polite to just visit?" She asked innocently with a twinkle sparkling in her eyes as an evil smile crept onto her lips. "I just wanted to inform you of something that I'm sure will melt your heart! Mr Gold came by to see me a few days earlier; he had been so kind to tell me about offering you a deal which you so impulsively turned down but at first, I had no idea why this would even concern me. Then, he proposed a deal to me, to pose as you to persuade Belle's father to wake her and then he would grant my part. Your happy ending being ripped from you." She exclaimed, a wide grin spreading across her face.

Regina clutched her hand together putting out the fire in her hand as she racked her brain to try and understand why this would concern her at all but suddenly it had hit her. "No" she mumbled, stunned. She placed her hand over her small bump protectively as she looked at her other half with a mix of despair and horror. "You can't please." She pleaded, not exactly begging but was near it.

"Oh don't worry dear." The Evil Queen began, smirking. "No harm will come to that tiny thing growing inside of you but it won't have its mother, unfortunately, to be there." The Evil Queen erupted into laughter before a cloud of purple smoke engulfed her and then she vanished.

Regina suddenly felt her weight becoming heavier as her legs gave into its craving causing her to fall to the ground with a thump. A few tears spilled from her eyes as she realised she might lose her baby that was so innocent in all of this. At least now she understood why that bookworm had put a sleeping curse on herself to stop her baby being taken from her but never did she think this would happen to her.

()()()

Belle's head ached as her eyes fluttered open. She let out a soft moan, placing her hand over her head as a natural reflex to ease the pain though it wouldn't do much good. She sat up slightly using as much strength as possible having felt incredibly weak. "Belle," a soft, gentle whisper filled the air. She felt her body suddenly freeze as she looked towards the voice to see her father staring at her, joyfulness in his eyes. But she jumped slightly from seeing her husband standing there next to her father.

"What is going on?" She asked panic began to rise up inside of her as she moved around uneasily. She looked at her surroundings and suddenly realised she was in the back of Gold's shop. Her father looked at her sympathetically seeing how confused she was.

"Rumple brought you back from the Underworld and had informed me of what had happened. After some debating, I finally agreed to wake you." He said although Belle could feel he was holding something back. His answer was vague and way too simple for her to just accept like that. She glanced at her father and husband as they both shared the same look gazing at her, a bit of sadness mixed with a look like hope. She opened her mouth, ready for the words to come out but she was cut off when Rumple all of sudden looked a little worried, just for a split second, before he ushered her father out of the room. And soon three came down to two.

"Belle" he whispered, his eyes were filling with tears. "I understand you are angry at me- but if I could have the chance to show-"

"Stop," Belle said furiously, hatred in her eyes as she looked into her husbands. "You've had a chance and another and several more after that. You bring pain into my life, and I cannot go through this with you again." Her voice had managed to break halfway through her sentence as tears poured from her eyes. "Did you even manage to break the contract?" She inquired which Gold quickly nodded to. "Thank you," she said audibly. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go." She gave her husband one last sad look before sitting up, unbalanced, running out of the shop, wiping the remaining tears. "I need to go find Regina." She muttered quietly to herself.

()()()

Regina groaned in annoyance as she heard someone pounding on her door. What was with people starting to visit her more frequently? She strolled over to the door, where Emma stood beaming with news. Regina forced a smile as she moved aside allowing Emma to come in. "Regina, I know you are going to hate me after this but please understand I was trying to help," Emma begged as she inhaled deeply. "Henry told me about your quest and the Robin Hood so I decided to do my own research." She began earning a light scoff from Regina as she rolled her eyes. "Regina, I found him." She exclaimed watching as Regina's eyes had widened her mouth hanging open a bit.

* * *

 **Okay, so I hope you like the little twist I put in with the Evil Queen wanting Regina's child and I do hope I delivered well on the promised action which would move the story along. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Also, I feel my chapters are too short so now I am doing this new thing (Disclaimer: it isn't original) where I'll do an extra 500 words for each review I get. Please note this isn't for reviews but it will simply only help me to get motivated so I can produce more and longer chapters on a regular basis.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** There is a small preview of the next chapter down below if you would like to read it because I am super excited to post it and I think you'll be too. Also I want to apolgise for the late update, originally this chapter was meant to be put up last Tuesday but I felt really unwell and barely had the strength to do daily work. So I apoligise.

* * *

 **Find You**

 **~ Chapter Six ~**

Regina couldn't move a muscle in her body as she stood there just staring at Emma, her eyes had widened with mostly only seeing her pupil and her mouth hung slightly open while processing the information. Was this some kind of cruel trick? No, Emma was full of goodness to do that to her. "Regina?" Regina shook her head, coming back to reality after realising it had been like she was in a daze.

"I'm sorry." She apologised, stepping aside. Emma nodded briefly, stepping into the beautifully decorated house. She glanced around quickly having noticed some new changes. By the door was a plain wooden table that held a delicate looking flower planted into a pot placed in the centre and picture frames that showed Henry on his own with Regina in some of them with him and Robin as well as Roland. "Follow me," Regina instructed, guiding Emma along until they were in her kitchen where she laid out an apple turnover. "Don't worry, it isn't poisoned," Regina stated, looking in Emma's direction to see her rising up one of her eyebrows in question. She had caught the curves of Emma's mouth forming into a barely noticeable smile but she still caught a glimpse.

"So, you were saying you found Robin Hood." Regina began hoping Emma would take over.

Emma nodded slowly before sighing deeply. And there it was, the catch to all of this. "Regina, I did find him and it is true in the book about the Olympian Crystal… but there is a catch." Regina rolled her eyes; it wasn't because it was disbelief as at this stage she would have learned magic always would come with a price. She wondered silently if Hades had known about this all along if this was his plan. Did he generally know that the victim would have survived but there would be a price to this that had to be paid or was he just as clueless? "Regina, he doesn't remember who he is" Emma announced quietly drawing in a deep breath. Regina stared at her for a moment as tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked furiously as she tried to hide them but saw by the sympathetic face Emma was giving her, Emma saw. What did she expect? Emma wasn't blind as a bat and could easily detect this kind of thing.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're wrong." Regina tried to reason after recomposing but Emma's frowned giving her the answer. "Go" she muttered, standing up before speed walking out of the room. Emma felt empathy towards Regina and was even tempted to chase after her but knew Regina would need space and time, pushing her back to old ways could revert her back to the woman she was, no matter how hard Regina worked to change…

* * *

Belle was surprised to see Emma closing the door to the mansion, a sad expression on her face. "Emma?" Belle questioned. Emma looked at Belle, surprise evident on her face.

"Belle? You-You're awake?" Emma stuttered a bit, the shock still fully there. Belle nodded in response as she pursed her lips together, feeling the strong awkwardness in the air. "Sorry, it's just last I heard your father wouldn't wake you."

"What? Well, he just woke me there…" she trailed off not knowing what explanation there was. "You know it probably doesn't matter. Is Regina there?" She asked, already approaching the door.

Emma spun around, grabbing Belle's arm stopping her. "Sorry" she apologised seeing the shock on Belle's face. "Regina is there… but uh… she isn't in the greatest mood." Emma replied not wanting to say anything that would later have consequences like a fireball aimed at her. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She enquired.

* * *

Regina slipped into Granny's diner as quietly as she could. She let out a sigh of relief seeing none of the annoying Charmings was around. As much as she did appreciate everything they've done, she still found them almost unbearable with all of their hope speeches and seeing the good in people… it was sickening to her. She slid into a vacant booth as she waited patiently for someone to come around for her order.

"Regina!" A familiar voice chirped. She rolled her eyes as she fixed her gaze on Snow who was with David and Neal. She offered them a small smile as they sat in the booth to after gaining her permission. "Are you okay?" Snow questioned moving her hand onto Regina's; rubbing it gently to comfort her but, of course, Regina shook her head pulling away. "We're sorry, you know that." Regina looked up taken back as she heard the sympathy in Snow's voice. It had been a month since she had lost Robin and heard those words. "Emma told us about Robin and informed us on your research."

Regina scoffed lightly, could anyone keep a secret in the Charming family? "Like mother, like daughter." She muttered earning a glare from David and Snow.

"Regina!" Snow scolded although her voice was still soft.

"Look I'm not really in the mood for more hope speeches. I've gotten many this past month as it is." She mumbled as a hot chocolate was set in front of her unexpectedly. She looked up to see Henry with a grin as he sat in next to her. She returned the smile, appreciating the small gesture and that he knew what to get her.

When Henry had walked through the doors, he had been amazed to see his mother's posture with her being slouched over the table which was a rarity since she always seemed brave and tried to be optimistic in his presence but here she was the opposite, clearly oblivious of his presence. And after he had ordered the hot chocolate placing it in front of her, he observed as she stiffened her posture.

"Where's Roland?" He asked, shaking those thoughts out of his head.

"Turns out not all of the Merry Men had left. Will unexpectedly stayed behind so I called him and asked for some… assistance." She said, taking a small pause as she tried to not use the word 'help' being stubborn as always which Henry couldn't help but grin too as he shared the knowing glance with his grandparents.

* * *

Gold sat alone at his desk before hearing the small chime of his bell. "Now I know everyone loves to visit me" he began sarcastically, "but can't anyone see the closed-" he stopped short when he realised the person standing in front of him. "Well hello, dearie." He said straightening his posture having come face to face with the Evil Queen. "And how may I be of assistance to you today?" He arched his eyebrows watching her knowing she wanted something.

"Well, I just really came to inform you I've done with you asked. I've managed to make Moe wake Belle with a little persuasion and I've completed the first two parts of the plan to destroy Regina's happiness." She smiled closing in on Rumple as he gazed at her intently. "I've warned her about the baby and I gave Emma the answer about Robin Hood, how he is cursed and where to find him."

"Yes but my question is why would you give Regina the answer to where he is?" Gold asked. "We are pretty much handing over a part of her happy ending to her."

"As much as I don't enjoy giving away all of our leverage, this step is important." The Evil Queen smirked, placing her hands on his before moving them up his shoulder, her eyes focused on her movements. "She is heartbroken now, making it so much easier to toy with her emotions." She said with nothing but eagerness and delight before wrapping her hands around Gold's neck as they leaned into each other, their lips connecting. "It will be so much easier to bring her back to her dark side and then she will be the one destroying everyone else's happy endings as well as losing everyone she cares about." The Evil Queen carried on pulling away from Gold. "And when she does find Robin and he remembers, he will want nothing to do with her."

Gold chuckled, quite eager to see how this would all come and play out. "Well growing up with Cora sure does have its benefits." He commented.

"Well if there was one thing she was good for, it was destroying people's lives. And I just so happen to have learned her devious tricks, now I know how to do this for myself." The queen boasted, only with pride in her tone.

* * *

Regina groaned loudly as she slammed the door shut and sliding down the door. She was exhausted; thankfully Roland was with Will in the woods for the night giving her much needed time to be alone. She had just spent the afternoon with the Charmings not really listening as they rambled on about her getting her happy ending soon. Eventually, it got so bad she had just zoned out and occasionally nodded in response. She glanced at her staircase in dread as she realised she would need to climb those but she was mentally and physically drained. She would just sit here for a moment and take in well-earned rest, she thought before she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** So here is the preview:

 **She looked to Emma who had only just sat in turning on the ignition. She gave one final glance at the window where she saw Roland standing by Will who was waving excitedly at her. She offered a small wave before Emma pressed down on the pedal and then they were heading to the town line…**

I would be interested to know what your thoughts are on this so feel free to leave guesses!


	7. Chapter 7

**Find You**

 **~ Chapter Seven ~**

Regina stirred, letting out a few moans. Her eyes fluttered open but closed once again from the harsh brightness of her home. She quickly pulled herself up off of the ground in pain realising sleeping on the floor wouldn't have been her brightest idea but the damage was done. She looked to the mirror nearest to her in disgust to see her clothes from the night before were wrinkled and her make-up was all over the place. She moved her hand to her body before purple smoke engulfed her but when it faded away, she was in a new set of clothes and she looked more presentable. She gave herself an approving nod before wandering into the kitchen to make some breakfast. She'd need it after all; she could feel it that today was going to be a _long_ day.

Regina followed her daily morning routine as usual. Made herself some waffles for breakfast before going into her study where she would do her Mayor work. She had moved all her belongings there feeling it would be too painful and unbearable to walk into her office knowing she lost her soulmate there. Once she had her work done, she was completely free but that was usually spent with her going to the vault to work on the whole Robin issue.

As she grabbed her purse, ready to head to the vault there was ringing at the door. She drew in a deep breath, why wouldn't people leave her alone? She set her purse down near her coat before running over to the door where she saw the Charmings all looking at her happily. With an eye roll, she moved to the side opening the door allowing them in before gesturing to sit down. "And how may I help you all today?"

"I ran into Belle yesterday" began Emma when her parents turned to look at her simultaneously. "She said something about asking you for a protection spell against Gold but I knew you would need some space so I offered to do that and in return, she did some research about the situation with Robin."

"When Emma learned is whereabouts - being in New York - she also learned that he would have new memories with no recollection of who he was," David said.

"Thank you for that. Please Charming, why don't you carry on and state the obvious?"

"Regina." Snow scolded sharply. "But Belle did some research and found the simplest cure." Snow grinned, her eyes meeting with David's. "A true loves kiss."

Regina couldn't help but feel a little stupid in that moment. Of course, it was a true love's kiss, true love seems to always break every curse there was. "Then what are we waiting for?" Regina abruptly stood up, smoothing her dress before taking the coat that was thrown onto the couch. It did not go unnoticed by her when she saw the worried glances the family shared making a groan leave her mouth.

"Don't you think you should speak to Zelena about this?" Snow questioned, "I mean Zelena is a part of this and it wouldn't be fair to her to suddenly see Robin show up. Besides what brought you two closer was that you both lost your lovers."

Regina nodded knowing Snow was right. Her sister did feel the same grief as her as she mourned over Hades. While Hades was a horrible person, Zelena still had truly loved him. "I'll speak with her today, besides it's a good chance for us to make amends. Emma, meet me back here later?"

Emma nodded in response as she got into a standing position like her parents. "Yeah, I'll just say goodbye to Henry and we can meet back. Can you two please watch him while we're gone?" She enquired turning to her parents who agreed.

* * *

A dreadful feeling suddenly washed over Regina as she came face to face with the old looking house. She understood that it was time to stop with all of this petty fighting with her sister. Truthfully she couldn't remember what they had fought about but it had gone on too long. Besides, she would want and need her sisters support during her pregnancy. She walked up the steps, hearing the creaks of the old floorboards which each small step she could. This was her chance; she could either walk away or start and work on a relationship with Zelena. Furthermore, this was Cora's last wish for her children. Drawing in a breath, she knocked gently on the door which was pulled open seconds later.

The surprised expression had quickly turned to anger on Zelena's face when she realised who had visited. "What are you doing here?" Zelena howled, her patience already running out.

"I know our relationship hasn't been… normal but I just want to talk. No magic used." Regina stated as she watched Zelena bite down on her lower lip, debating. She beamed when Zelena let out a sigh frustrated opening the door just enough to allow her to past.

"What are you doing here Regina?" Zelena inquired, picking up Robyn in the crib by the cradle that let out a few whimpers having picked up on the tense atmosphere.

"I'm sorry." Regina apologised grabbing Zelena's full attention. "I know I blamed you for Robin's death but I was just angry. Not at you but because he was gone and it all came out together. I never meant for you to get hurt." She spoke truthfully. Zelena's eyes had a glassy look to them as she let out a sniffle from hearing those words, they weren't much but to her they felt comforting. Relief ran past her body as she realised her sister wasn't truly annoyed or mad at her but at what had happened.

"I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you when you and Robin tried to warn me about Hades, I was just desperate for love that it made me blind." She admitted.

Regina inhaled quietly as she took this as her chance to tell Zelena about Robin. "Zelena…" she trailed off not knowing how to put the words in this already delicate situation. "Robin is alive and Emma had tracked him down." She quietly said, looking far from Zelena's eyes not bearing to see the pain. "Emma and I are going to New York today to find him." She stated, for once bringing herself to look in Zelena's eyes. She had expected to see devastation but instead, she saw happiness.

"That is great news" she beamed as she brought her gaze down to her baby. The smile only grew as she realised Regina would be happy and Robyn would have her father again in her life but she also felt anxious that Robin would be back and want to have full custody of her… their child. Like it or not, he was the father and had the rights to see and care for Robyn too but she wouldn't destroy the hope and happiness in Regina.

* * *

Regina pulled Henry into one final embrace as she lightly kissed his forehead, cupping her hands on his cheeks. "I'll miss you" she whispered pulling away. She walked over to the yellow bug where Emma was going as well but before sitting in, she gave one final wave to Zelena who had come with Robyn to say goodbye. This was it; she would be arriving back to Storybroke soon with Robin.

She looked to Emma who had only just sat in turning on the ignition. She gave one final glance at the window where she saw Roland standing by Will who was waving excitedly at her. She offered a small wave before Emma pressed down on the pedal and then they were heading to the town line…


	8. Chapter 8

**Find You**

 **~ Chapter Eight ~**

Robin exhaled deeply as he dropped his bag by the door upon entering his old, dull apartment. Here he was, a man living alone in a shabby looking apartment in New York. He had a dumb, underpaying job that barely provided him with the essentials to surviving. He was completely isolated from the world around him; he got up every morning at 6:00 am before driving off to work to return home at 7:00 pm. For as long as he could remember, this had been his life. He was friendless with no family to love. There was this emptiness in him, in his heart as he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Like something was not right or clear and yet he couldn't figure out what it was.

All he really knew for certain was that he woke up in a hospital room having been told they found him unconscious in the park. From there he got a job and moved into a small apartment. The doctors had thought it was memory loss and they were probably right… what else could it be?

He took in another deep sigh as he collapsed in the old, green chair before looking over to the side table where he poured a bottle full whiskey into the glass. He took a deep gulp as he let his thoughts wander for a bit. Yep, this was his life. He was unhappy and felt so lost…

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you are going, Emma?" Regina asked, with a hint of anxiety in her voice though you could tell she had attempted to hide it.

"It's not far from here now Regina" answered Emma as she rounded a corner before driving down the busy street when finally she pulled over near a tall building coming to a stop. "Here we are," Emma announced, opening her door to take a better look at the building. She glanced over at Regina who was staring at it in disbelief but there was mostly disgust with Regina's expression. It looked even worse than the building they had gone to find Lily if that was possible.

"Robin is living here?" Regina questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. Guilt began to whelm up inside of her as she thought about how this was her fault, she shouldn't have left Robin sacrifice himself for her to be cursed here when it was her fault, she should have stopped Zelena. At least this is what she thought.

"Well, are you ready?" Emma asked, taking a step forward with Regina slowly trailing behind her. By the time Regina and Emma were standing at the front door of Robin's house, they were slightly out of breath from having walked up an endless flight of staircases, why couldn't they have put a lift in this place? "Here we go," Emma said as she gestured to Robin's door.

Regina sighed as she composed herself. She needed to remember Robin wasn't going to remember her. He would have no recollection of her or of Storybroke or anything really. Slowly she moved her hand up to the door, knocking on it softly. It wasn't long until the door was pulled open and then there he was… Robin was standing there. Regina's small smile only grew bigger as she realised this was actually happening, that he was actually standing in front of her… alive. She wanted to embrace him tightly, to never let go and it had taken all of her strength not to do exactly that.

"May I help you?" Robin enquired, having a puzzled expression on his face. Pain quickly flashed through Regina's face as she realised her truly didn't remember her. She had known this was going to be the outcome but she was really wishing that this wouldn't happen, that somehow he would remember her. She nodded slightly as she straightened her posture trying to figure out what to say. She had never actually gotten that far in her plan and now that she was regretting that action having felt the tense atmosphere close in on them.

"I'm sorry" she apologised, uncertainty in her voice as she shifted her weight from one leg onto another. "My name is Regina Mills; I am the Mayor of a quaint town called Storybroke in Maine. Maybe you have heard of it?" Although it was quite obvious to Regina that of course, Robin wouldn't know of Storybroke, she just needed to hear his voice again, even if it wasn't filled with love but with an edge. It hurts her to know that but she just needed to hear him. Unfortunately, though, Robin shook his head much to Regina's dismay. She was hoping that he would spark up a conversation. "Yes… well- I was…" she stammered.

"What she means is if you don't mind, we would like to speak with you," Emma interjected earning a glare from Regina which she simply ignored. Robin eyed the two women curiously. There was a weird feeling beginning to build up inside of him had felt like he knew who they were and yet they were total strangers to him. But he felt an extra connection to the dark-haired woman standing in front of him.

He didn't know what had possessed him, but he stepped aside widening the door to allow them to pass. "So, how could I assist you, milady?"

Regina suddenly felt unbalanced as she heard that word. It had been so long since she heard him refer her to milady and she couldn't help but feel light headed. She snapped out of her thoughts, having realised she must look like a total idiot if she continued to stare. Loudly, she cleared her throat as she straightened her posture before glancing at Emma quickly who gave her an encouraging nod. She pulled her bag closer to her where she began to rummage through it pulling out a small bottle that contained the potion she would need. She was thankful that Zelena and she had managed to get some time to whip up a memory potion before leaving but they weren't entirely sure if it would work.

Robin glanced down wearily as he watched cautiously what this strange woman in his house was doing. In her clenched fist, he could just about make out a small bottle that seemed to have been filled with water but it also made him raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Would you please get a glass of water for me" Regina enquired. "My throat just feels really dry," Regina said before Robin left into a different room. Quickly, Regina scanned the room finding a glass half filled with whiskey. Without a second thought, she rushed over to it pouring in the contents of the bottle. "There" whispered Regina turning back to Emma. "It's done."

"Are you sure this will work?" Emma inquired completely uncertain. "I mean this all just seems too easy."

"I know" agreed Regina as she threw the bottle carelessly into her bag again. "But we could always do what we did with Henry. Make Robin believe and then break the spell with the kiss of true love." Regina said hopefully as Robin returned with a glass of water. Regina flashed a grateful smile at him before taking a sip of the water, signalling to Emma it was time for them to leave.

Emma grabbed her phone, turning it on to check the time before looking up at Regina with false worry on her face. "Oh Regina, we have to go and meet your sister Zelena so you can watch her daughter," Emma announced, not sure what else to say.

"Uh, okay I'll meet you down in the car Emma." She said as she turned back to Robin. "I'm really sorry but maybe we could come by another time and discuss… matters." She suggested, setting the glass down and then following Emma out the door.

Robin stared at the door furrowing his eyebrows while trying to process what just happened. Who was this woman? He had never even met her before but yet he couldn't shrug off the feeling of this strong attraction. He fell back onto his chair about to take another gulp of the whiskey before stopping. The normal strong smell of the alcohol had dampened and now it was just faint. He sighed lying back into his chair putting the glass on his side table, he was already feeling dazed, he didn't need any more whiskey for one day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** There isn't much for me to actually say but I just want to say how I am beyond grateful for everyone with this story. I didn't think this story would be much considering I just wrote it for me but I am so glad I am able to entertain you with this.

Anyways, I am updating this a few days early because I am sure maybe all of you would have heard by now about Once Upon a Time not returning for its eigth season and will be ending around May. This breaks my heart but I want to assure everyone that this story will continue, even after the show ends. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Find You**

 **~ Chapter Nine ~**

Regina groaned impatiently having glanced at her watch. It had already been twenty minutes since Emma and her left Robin and yet she still hadn't seen sight of him. She was hoping he would drink the whiskey by now and remember everything, remember her. She was picturing going back to Storybroke now with nothing but happiness but that was not the case. "Hey, it is okay," Emma said sensing the impatience in Regina. "He might not have drunk the whiskey yet Regina, give it time." Regina groaned again but nodded, Emma was right as much as she didn't want to admit it. "I'll go and get some coffee" stated Emma after a few minutes of silence. She climbed out of the car leaving Regina alone with her thoughts to occupy her while she waited.

She banged her head against the back of the seat as she tried to remain patient but that was not possible. She always remembered being around Robin there was nothing to fear… she could relax knowing he was there to protect her and care for her like he had done against Hades. She felt comfortable in his presence, her mind was at peace and when she was by him, she never felt like the Evil Queen. She felt like herself before she was manipulated by Rumplestiltskin, before her she turned to the darkness…

She snapped out of her thoughts feeling her phone vibrate in her hands. She glanced down briskly, seeing she had gotten a message from Henry. She smiled as she read the message. It was him being the caring boy as he always was just asking if she was okay. She quickly replied answering her question just as Emma came back with two cups of coffee and a bag full of food.

"Hey." She said breaking Regina out of the trance she was in as she just stared aimlessly at her phone. Her head shot up almost immediately looking in the direction of Emma who was holding out her cup of coffee. She flashed a small smile before taking it into her hands. "Robin still hasn't come out?" She enquired already knowing the answer. Regina shook her head sadly before looking at the doors in hope he would walk out in that moment. "Maybe he thinks we're gone. I mean he might not expect us to still be here." Emma tried to reason noting the sad expression Regina had. "How about we go to the hotel and check in tomorrow morning." She suggested although she wasn't looking for Regina's approval.

* * *

Regina's stirred, letting out a soft moan as the sun managed to shine its bright rays through the light fabric they called curtains. She placed a hand over her eyes in an attempt to protect them from the harsh sunlight as they adjusted.

Reluctantly she got up, walking over to the couch where Emma had offered to sleep on while she took the bed. Surprisingly Emma wasn't even there. She took out her phone, about to dial in Emma's number when suddenly the door to their room opened with Emma walking in a tray of breakfast. "Oh you're up," Emma said, not trying to hide the surprised tone. She set the tray down filled with pancakes and hot chocolate earning a glare from Regina. "What?" Emma asked cluelessly as to why Regina was glaring at her like that.

She scoffed lightly with an eye roll shortly following. "You and your unhealthy eating habits" She muttered to herself walking over to grab her outfit for the day. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to get dress as fast as possible so we can get going to Robin's." She announced before disappearing into the bathroom. A small smile had crept onto Emma's face at Regina's disapproval of her. She didn't know why but sometimes it was just amusing to hear he criticise her.

* * *

Within an instant as soon as Emma pulled over by the old apartment building, Regina jumped out of the car, running through the doors with Emma tailing behind her. By the time Emma caught up to Regina, she had only caught a glimpse of the closed door before it opened.

"Oh, Miss Mills" Robin began feeling a little uncomfortable at the Mayor's presence. Almost straightaway Regina's smile of hope fell that formed into a deep frown. He still didn't remember. "How can I help you?" He inquired, oblivious to her disappointment.

"Well- I want…" she stammered. She had high hopes the potion would work, it was almost certain to work. How did it go wrong? With Zelena and her combined together with their magic, it was very unlikely to have failed but somehow it did.

"She wanted to speak to you about this possible job opening in Storybroke." Emma chimed in. Regina spun around shocked at what Emma had said, almost like she had planned it. She turned back to face Robin who looked as surprised as she did. "Right Regina?"

"Uhm… yes. Miss Swan here is our sheriff." Regina explained, gesturing to Emma who was standing inches away. "We are need of someone…" she trailed off realising she didn't exactly know what job she could offer.

"An assistant to the mayor" Emma chimed in once again. "Which means if you accept you'll be working with Regina here often. And we understand this is a lot but we would be offering a room in the inn there and you'll get meals too." Emma finished.

Robin arched one of his eyebrows. He had to admit it was an intriguing idea but he wasn't sure… to give up everything he had here but now that he thought about it, there wasn't much. "Okay," he whispered inaudible surprising Regina. "I'll go. When do we leave?"

"Uh, tomorrow" answered Regina, biting down on her lower lip. It would be hard to work with Robin daily and to have to treat him like an employee when she knew he was more than that. It was bad enough now, how was she going to manage this every day? He looked right through her already, her heart longed for his embrace but she couldn't overstep her boundaries. This would be torture.

Robin nodded understanding before closing the door. Regina drew in a deep breath as she tried to hold back the tears. It was hard to be right there in front of him with him having no clue who she was or that she was with child. That she was carrying _his_ child…

* * *

Regina looked eagerly out of the window as she waited for Emma to reappear with Robin. This was it… she was finally going to go and return back to Storybroke with Robin with her. Hopefully, she could try and fix the memory potion so she wouldn't have to resort to the idea of the storybook. He'd probably think she's crazy and run off without even trying.

She had to use all of her strength not to smile like an idiot when she saw him approach the bug with Emma guiding. He got into the backseat next to her and she got a strong smell of forest off of him making her grin. Some things just don't change.


	10. Chapter 10

**Find You**

 **~ Chapter Ten ~**

Regina looked anxiously out of the window as they approached the town line. She had already texted in advance to keep Roland away from the arrival and to keep it as minimal as possible, she couldn't risk scaring Robin. She had, of course, allowed Zelena to be there with Robyn so Robin would meet his daughter, even if he didn't realise it. Henry would be there for Regina and Emma as well as the Charmings. "You okay?" She asked, bring her gaze over to Robin who was staring aimlessly out of the window next to him taking in all of the features.

"Yeah" he nodded, quickly trailing off not wanting to say anything else. He didn't know why but he felt such a pull to this woman next to him but at the same time, he felt like she was hiding something from him, something big. But it wasn't just Regina, he felt like the woman Emma also withdrew something but when it came to Regina, he just wanted to pull her into a tight embrace, to never let her go… to kiss her lips. He shook his head to erase the thoughts, he was pretty sure this woman did not show any feelings towards him but he already did for her.

When Robin fixed his gaze to the outside world, he realised he was in the town Storybroke. They pulled over where a small crowd of people stood looking at them grinning while one stood there with a baby in her arms staring at the bug unsure what she was meant to say or do. First, it was Emma and Regina to step out before Regina walked over to Robin, pulling the door open for him to allow him out having pulled the seat forward. "You're back." A young teenage boy shouted out with delight as he ran to Emma and Regina, embracing the woman tightly. Robin just stood there awkwardly unsure what he could do, he didn't know any of these people.

It wasn't long when Regina noticed him standing by the car watching everyone, so quickly she grabbed the young boy guiding him towards Robin. "Robin" began Regina, smiling widely. "This is my adoptive son Henry." She announced as Henry extended his hand out towards Robin.

Robin took it, shaking the hand as he took in everything about Henry. The boy seemed familiar, but again he didn't know him. "Hello," Henry spoke breaking his thoughts. He shot the boy a small smile in response, not feeling like to talk much.

"Uh, I will show you around town today" spoke up Regina grabbing both her son's and Robin's attention but more Robin's than Henry. "First I'll take you to the inn which is situated above Granny's, a small diner that serves good food. You can find us there a lot." She said gesturing the group behind them who stood was in their own deep conversation. "After, I can show you my office where you'll be working and I will give the basics. And after that, I can show you around our other small landmarks before we go back to Granny's where you can meet everyone else and get the contact on us." She explained in a simple way as possible. Robin nodded, seemingly having gotten it out which Regina returned. "Right," she said pursing her lips. "I'll just say goodbye to everyone else," she said, guiding Henry back to the group where she joined the conversation for a few moments before returning back to him. "We'll have to walk but Granny's isn't far from here." Regina said before beginning the small journey, Robin closely following.

* * *

"Welcome to Storybroke" Granny grinned as she offered a silver key. Robin cautiously took it before stuffing it into his jeans pocket for later. He must admit, as beautiful as this place was, he was finding it quite weird. When they arrived, Regina excused herself to speak with Granny while he stood alone in the diner and during then, people all stared at him with disbelief while few whispered things into other's ears. It had been like they'd seen a ghost.

After taking a quick peek into Robin's room, they wondered off to Regina's office that had a style of black and white. The office was big but beautiful and it had an amazing few outside of an apple tree. "So this is where you'll be working," Regina explained, gesturing to a desk she had asked the Charmings to quickly supply and put in the corner of the room to pretend this was for her secretary. Robin nodded, walking forwards so he could inspect his working condition. "You'll be just filing paperwork and I'll have been right here, every so often asking for your opinion on things. There might be moments during the day when someone will burst into her and it may seem… urgent, just ignore that. I might have to leave for a while but if I am not back in time to lock up, you'll have your own set of keys." Regina explained. "And if there are any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." She added in. Robin nodded as he fiddled around with the pens on the desk with a few blank pages of paper with a laptop set in the middle. He had a feeling he'd be doing a good bit of typing.

* * *

As promised, Regina did show Robin around the rest of the town. He had visited a small section of the woods where a camp had been set up. He went to a small lake then to the harbour and after to the clock tower with the library underneath. She told him about the shops they had but warned him to stay away from one that said 'Mr Gold's Pawnshop.' She had such hatred and venom in her voice with that warning but he didn't think anything about it. And finally, to end his very adventurous day, they went to Granny's where everyone was waiting except there were a few extra people.

"Can you excuse me please?" Regina inquired but didn't wait for an answer as she stalked off to Emma who was with Henry, a man wearing some random attire and two other adults. They all spoke in whispers as Henry excluded himself from the group, walking over to him.

"This… is where uh… where we're sitting." He stuttered slight, gesturing to the booth where the same old woman with red hair sat holding her baby tightly to her chest. He nodded at Henry, sliding in across from the woman while Henry sat next to her. "This is Zelena." He said beginning a conversation having realised Robin and Zelena never met yet. "She is Regina's - my mom - sister and this is her baby. Coincidentally named Robyn as well."

"We did it to honour my daughter', father," Zelena added in but when she spoke, you could easily detect how uncomfortable she was with the entire situation. It wasn't long before the group returned with Regina sliding into the seat next to Henry while Emma and what Robin assumed her other slid in next to him and the two other adults got two seats from a different table.

"So next to Emma is Killian, and next to Killian would be David and Sno- Mary Margret." She corrected herself. Snow looked at her questionably but she shot back an apologetic look. She knew Snow wanted to be referred to as well Snow but she needed Robin to think this was a normal town that isn't filled with fairy tale characters and that meant keeping Snow's identity a secret. It wasn't hard for everyone to catch on to what Regina was doing, well everyone but Robin.

* * *

Regina knocked gently on the door before allowing herself in to see Henry already in bed, flicking through the pages of the storybook completely out of reality, "Henry, light out." She started making her presence known. He sighed, setting aside the book lying on the bed as Regina sat down next to him to tuck him in - which he hated - but old habits die hard.

"Mom, what are you going to do about Robin Hood?" Henry inquired abruptly. Regina looked at him surprised he asked her this but to be honest she wasn't sure. "Why haven't you tried true loves kiss yet?"

Regina sighed. "Because I'm not sure it will work," Regina admitted truthfully. "Besides he needs to remember. You can't love someone you don't know."

"But why can't you just give him the book? Then he can remember." Henry pressed on although he did know why his mom was being reluctant. She was afraid. Afraid that if she did try true loves kiss and give him the book, it wouldn't work. Afraid to find out if they truly did share true love but it wasn't hard to know the answer. Even Henry knew that.

"I am just trying to look for an alternative. I don't want to seem crazy and scare him off just in case it doesn't work." Regina announced although that wasn't the truth. It would work and she knew that she just needed to have hope… hope that in the end, everything will work out for the best.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think today I'm doing great. The chapter is a little longer than normal and I have managed to get further in my writing schedule then I could ever hope for. For me I am nearing the end of this story but don't worry, lots of chapters are still to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**Find You**

 **~ Chapter Eleven ~**

"Hello, Ms Mills" Robin greeted Regina the next day as he entered the office, ready to work. Regina looked up from the stack of papers that she was currently reading that dealt with all of the financial parts.

"Ah, Mr Locksley" she stood up nodding her head over to the desk, gesturing for Robin to take a seat. "Firstly, you can call me Regina" she smiled, grabbing the pile of papers for Robin to examine. "I just need you to scan over these and see if we're not in debt and stuff like that." She instructed, carefully placing the stack of papers in front of Robin. "I've examined the first page already, but it would be useful if you just went through it again. Math has never been a talent of mine."

"Of course Ms- Regina" he corrected himself, as he positioned himself into a more comfortable stance before setting to work. Regina smiled to herself as she watched him work hard. Even if he was cursed, he still put in as much as the same old Robin would have. Hesitantly, she strolled over to her desk to work on… well, there wasn't anything else. She was ahead of her work already. She pulled out a blank piece of paper as she pretended to write on it when truly she was just scribbling random things as her mind began to wonder. It wandered off to the moments Robin had shared with Roland and Henry and of course her, during those times everything was… perfect. No worries, no problems, it was just the four of them either happily walking to Granny's in a content silence or would be having a dinner together… like one big family. But as she glanced back over at him, she realised she would need to treat him like an employee. As much as it hurt her to do so, she _had_ to. She would need to deny her heart's desires.

"Ms Mills" it was Robin who broke her out of thoughts. She peered up to where she saw Robin staring at her, his eyebrows raising while his eyes had nothing but the concern in them. She brought her attention to his hands where he held out the full stack of papers. How long was she daydreaming?

"Thank you." She said, taking the piece of papers setting them aside on her desk. "Why don't you just go on an early lunch break to Granny's and buy yourself something and come back to answer the phone?" Regina suggested, rummaging through her purse for money. Truthfully, she just needed to occupy Robin before she began to work on 'Operation Mongoose II'. They decided that later they would think of a better name but for now, that would do. Its main goal was to just get Regina her happy ending again, like the original.

Robin nodded, still showing concern in his features but nonetheless took the money and left the building. Once he was out of sight, Regina bit down on her upper lip as she tried not to let tears fall. She understood before that it would have been hard not to show any affection at all to Robin, but this was just a nightmare. It was her torture, probably worse than the underworld. She groaned as she pulled the drawer open, taking out the storybook that Henry gave to her earlier after she walked with him to the bus.

She opened on the book, directly landing on the page where she was walking away from the tavern. How stupid was she back then? Why did she have to hold onto the anger and hate when she could have been happy? Tinkerbelle had been right… as much as she hated to admit it. She flicked through a few more pages, tears welling up in her eyes as she saw the happy moments they shared. She wanted to bury her head, let the tears fall and for once not have those stupid walls up but Robin would be back any moment. He had no recollection of her, what would he think seeing his boss crying and showing vulnerability. Maybe she was so emotional because of the pregnancy. That was hard too, just sitting across from Robin knowing she was carrying his baby, she wasn't even showing yet… how would this work when he learns that she is with child but thinks the baby isn't his?

* * *

Not many weeks later had passed. Regina had finally begun to show in her pregnancy for a very short period of time, and during that time she stayed back from work as she tried to avoid Robin, which she had been successful in. Unfortunately, though, she would have to face him today at work and he would finally learn the truth. She still was clueless as to what she should she say to him, should she even say anything at all?

On a more positive note, the evil version of Regina and Gold had been quiet ever since Robin's return. But now that she was thinking about it, was it truly a good thing? It was nice to have those quiet moments but when the villain has been too quiet than usual you tend to raise some eyebrows and become more worried.

Regina exhaled sharply as she pushed open the door leading to her office. And there he was, Robin, sitting at his desk completely oblivious to her presence from being focused his work. Regina straightened her posture, tugging at her wine, silk blouse over her tight black skirt in a horrible attempt to hide the bump. She loudly cleared her throat making her presence known. Robin's eyes trailed up and quickly landed on Regina, instantly spotting her small vase shaped body.

"He-Hello Regina," he stuttered slightly. There was nothing else he could focus on but the fact that she was with child, yet she showed no signs beforehand of being emotional. It was like he saw her one day and the next she is pregnant. He had never even spotted the signs of her slowly progressing towards the small… bump. At least now he understood why she had taken a week's worth of a vacation. "Is there anything I could possibly help with?" He enquired whilst Regina made her way over to her workspace. He could not probably describe it, but for some reason, he had felt a connection towards her before learning about the pregnancy… but now he just wanted to be by her side more than ever and to assist her in tasks, no matter how small. Was that wrong? That single question raced through his mind, Regina was his employer after all and their relationship was strictly business. Well, at least that was the impression he got from the way she spoke to him to the way her body language was.

"No, that is quite alright." She replied showing no emotion whatsoever. Robin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Normally she would show cheerfulness when he was being spoken to by her but now she sounded distant and closed off. "Can you just give me a quick rundown on what I have missed in my absence?" She asked after taking a piece of paper and pen to write on.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He pressed on, standing up making his way over to her.

Regina stared at him, silently debating whether she should open up or remain close up. At least if she did open up, it would strengthen their relationship, making it much easier to set in motion of her plan. She let out a heavy sigh mixed with a groan of frustration. "No" she mumbled. "The father of my child… he was a _good_ man. He loved his family and friends… but he died." Regina announced, old memories flooding back to her in an instinct forcing an uncontrollable sob to escape. "He didn't even know about his child." She stated, forcing herself to look up at Robin. Their eyes lingered for a moment; it was just them in the world. Suddenly, reality dawned on Regina making her tear her eyes away from him to focus on the papers.

"This man, your lover if you don't mind me asking how did he die?" Robin asked his tone of voice full of curiosity. Regina shifted in the chair, swallowing a lump that she was oblivious too that had formed in her throat. She glanced at Robin trying to figure out how to explain it delicately.

"He was murdered" she spoke softly and quietly. "He sacrificed himself for me in a situation when one of us would die; he tried to make sure I got to live," Regina said tears that had formed in her eyes were now falling steadily down her red cheeks. She knew Robin was still alive and was right in front of her, but the thought of losing him forever was still there.

"I'm sorry" Robin spoke gently as he took a few small steps towards her. "I was once in love with this woman, much like you. She was hardworking and loved her family. She did all she could to protect them, no matter what it took. She was quite remarkable and always believed in people having second chances." He explained, grabbing Regina's attention. "But one day she was just gone…" He trailed off, a glassy look in her eyes now. "I haven't heard from her for months now, I wonder every day what has become of her." He finished, avoiding any eye contact with her. Silence suddenly dawned on them as they just stayed there, not one of them daring to make any movement or noise. "Well," Robin began, clearing his throat. "I should begin to run some errands that you asked me to do but I still hadn't a chance." With that, he was out the door.

Regina sighed heavily, resting her head on the chair. If she had known things would have been this complicated with Robin, she would have approached the situation differently. Her eyes drifted to her bag where the storybook rested, the brown cover mocking her. This was going to be a long few months with the pregnancy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Since this story has been doing really well (better then I actually thought) I wanted to expand on these chapters so it is more enjoyable. However the price is that I take a little longer to update so updates could be once a week. Let me know you opinions as it would be really helpful. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** There isn't actually any Outlaw Queen interaction and for that I apologise. I only realised when I was editing and if I were to add it in, this chapter would be way too long. So next chapter will be filled with some interaction.

Also, I want to apologise for the small wait, I had been super busy as I worked out my schedule for writing as I will soon be preparing for a huge exam so please forgive me if updates are slow. I want this story to continue on for a good while and there isn't a chance I am abandoning it, so if it seems like I vanished, it may because of study for the exams.

I want to add in a small shoutout to those who have left so many reviews, honestly I was doubting myself with the story but getting those reviews really motivated me to finish this chapter. Thanks!

* * *

 **Find You**

 **~ Chapter Twelve ~**

"This is useless," Regina said, slamming the book shut before pushing it off the table, leading everyone to bring their attention away from the books and onto her. "It has been three weeks since Robin returned and there is still nothing" she vented, her emotions going everywhere. "Roland still has no clue his father is roaming around the place. Robin doesn't remember anything and has no idea I am carrying his child. And to make the matters even worse, Gold and the Evil Queen have been strangely quiet."

"Hey, Regina it is all going to be" Emma assured her, placing the palm of her hand onto Regina's. Regina gave her a soft smile, grateful for Emma trying to help calm her but she still felt her emotions spiralling out of control. Regina and Emma had grown closer in friendship wise and Regina would consider her a friend but she still couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at Emma's optimism or how hopeful she sounded. It had been like it all week and now she was just irritated. How was she so damn hopeful all the time? She shouldn't actually be surprised, she was the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, and those two just never knew when it was time to give up. "Belle, have you found anything?" Emma asked bringing her focus to the brunette across the rooms with a huge stack of books piled in front of her.

"No" she shook her head sadly, standing up to join the small group. "I've been doing research for days now and not yet have I found a way to make Robin remember."

"Why can't you just give him the book or give him the kiss of a true love?" Henry enquired, joining the conversation. He knew this would work if only his mother would not be so stubborn and allow her the chance of happiness.

"Because Henry, I would look crazy in his eyes if the book theory does not work and like I said earlier, true loves kiss won't work if you can remember," Regina argued. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" She exhaled sharply, allowing herself to collapse onto the chair, before crossing her arms on the table and laying her head to rest on it.

Everyone looked at Regina sympathetically. They all knew how worried she was about everything, and she was juggling a handful already. Seeing her like this was quite… worrisome.

"Can't you just make another memory potion with Zelena?" Snow chimed in. That question had occurred to her on numerous occasions but she just kept her mouth shut. "I mean just because it didn't work the first time does not mean it won't work again."

"It would have worked" mumbled Regina sitting up probably as she regained her elegant posture. "He didn't take it."

"What?" Emma exclaimed, how did she not know about this? "But I was there; you poured it into his drink."

"I did" nodded Regina in agreement. "But, it didn't mean he actually drank it. He never took it the first time we tried it, and now I don't have enough ingredients to replicate the damn potion." She said, frustrated. "I think I'm just going to go home," Regina announced after a pause. "We've been searching through these books all day on ways to bring back his lost memories but we've reached a dead end."

"But mom, Robin has to remember. He _will_ remember you just need to have hope." Henry jumped it. Regina sighed; she really didn't want to get false hope.

"Henry, I love that you have high hopes" she begun, walking over to him cupping her hands around his cheek. "But for me, I've lost hope. I've been doing almost three months' worth of research and it always brings me to a dead end each time I got my hopes up. I'm not saying we won't figure out a way to restore Robin's memories, but I can't keep going right now. First I need to deal with the threat that the Evil Queen has made about my child." And with that, she waved her hand around herself before a purple smoke engulfed her.

"Let her go kid" it was Emma who spoke up when seeing Henry was on the verge of running out of the library. Your mother just needs time to think things over, it can't be easy."

"Aye," Hook agreed, walking over to Emma. "Come on lad, why don't we go to that diner you love so much." He suggested, wrapping his hand around Emma, walking out of the building with Henry reluctantly following.

"Regina's right," Snow said, turning to face Belle and her husband once Hook was gone. "We should retire for tonight and start early tomorrow again. Will you be alright alone Belle?"

"Yeah, of course," Belle nodded, placing a hand on her stomach. "I am not technically alone anyways." She gestured to her stomach. David and Snow gave her a soft smile, before taking each other's hands walking out the door leaving Belle.

Belle sighed, as she bent over to pick up the book Regina had previously thrown on the floor. She too was tired, and she could understand the frustration Regina was feeling regarding Rumple. It was not a comforting thought to know he was just roaming around Storybroke, plotting his next move which could hurt them all. As she turned around, having placed the book back on the table, she came face to face with a familiar figure. "You" she breathed out, her stomach turning feeling unsettled. "What are you doing here?" Fear was evident in her voice as she began to slowly take a few steps backwards, not bothering to check where she was going.

"Belle, please" Rumple pleaded which made Belle's heart turn. "You know I won't hurt you."

"But you have Rumple" she whispered, her voice breaking making Rumple's eyes well up with tears hearing her words spill from her mouth. "You've heard me so many times Rumple." A loud sob escaped her lips before she hit her back of the bookcase causing a few books to fall to the ground from the sudden movement made. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you" he whispered. "I wanted to see how you were with our child." He added in. Belle let out another sob as she looked away from him.

"I can't forgive you," she said quietly, still not able to face him. "Not only have you hurt me and pushed me away but now you are hurting my friends."

"Your friends?" Rumple scoffed, surprised. "Belle, when you were under that sleeping curse Regina refused to help me wake you and not to mention Zelena gave you that curse."

"No, I asked Zelena for that curse" she interjected. "And Regina was doing me a favour. And now I will aid them in making sure you will no longer be a threat to them, no matter how much it hurts." She stated, finally locking her eyes with Rumples. "Go," she said inaudibly but firmly and harshly. "Go" she repeated when he didn't make an attempt to move but this time a little louder. Rumple looked at her sadly before red smoke surrounded him and he was gone.

* * *

Regina let out a groan as her eyes fluttered open from the harsh brightness of the sun. _'Great, another day full of disappointment.'_ She thought to herself before pushing herself out of bed. She glanced at the alarm clock situated next to her bed which read '6:00' giving her enough time to and take a shower before going downstairs to make some pancakes for Roland who would be up around eight.

She took a brisk shower before changing into a plain, black dress she owned. She travelled downstairs where she made the batter and soon enough when Roland had come into the kitchen; she was just setting the plates. "Morning Regina" he smiled as he took his usual seat at the table whilst Regina laid a stack a stack of pancakes that consisted of three in front of him before grabbing a glass to pour some orange juice in.

"How is my knight in shining armour today?" She asked, as she too sat into the table.

"Good" he smiled cheerfully. "Can we go to the park today?" He asked after a brief pause. Regina looked up slightly startled at the sudden question but masked her being surprised easily. "Please" he added in, his eyes staring which were begging her to say yes.

She lightly sighed as she pursed her lips. She had a lot to do today but she also knew she wasn't spending as much time with Roland as she should. She looked back at the boy who was still staring at her with those pleading eyes. "Of course" she smiled weakly before returning to the barely touched pancakes in front of her.

* * *

Regina chuckled softly to herself as she watched Roland break into a sprint once his eyes had caught sight of the swings, the playground equipment he loved most was most definitely the swings. She took a seat on one of the benches by the swings as she watched Roland use his strength to kick his legs back and forth. He reminded her so much of Henry at his age when Regina took Henry to the park. Henry would run to the swings too full of excitement and when he was swinging on them, there was no care in the world. He was carefree as the wind brushed off his face when the swings picked up on speed. He had described it like he was flying. She used to have similar feelings when she was younger back in the Enchanted Forest when riding on one of the horses. Back then when he mother was so controlling, she would grab his steed and ride for a while. She'd smile when she felt the soft but cold breeze hit off of her face as the horse's hooves hit the ground while galloping. She'd laugh as the horse jumped over the obstacles and she would feel a sensation of flying. Everything was forgotten in those moments and she felt so alive.

Her phone loud beeping intruded on her thoughts. She groaned slightly in annoyance as she looked down to see it was Emma calling her. "Hello?" She asked, picking up on the call having resisted the temptation to just ignore it but it suddenly hit her that the call could be important.

"Oh, Regina? Thankfully you picked up. We have a problem." Emma spoke fast, not giving Regina much of a chance to process. "It has something to do with Gold." She said more steadily but there was still panic laced in her voice.

"What has that little imp done now?" She questioned, pretty irritated.

"I can't explain. It's better if you come and see for yourself. We're at the convent, hurry." Emma said before the call ended. Regina sighed as she glanced over at Roland who was swinging happily. A wave of guilt washed over her as she realised once again she was going have to leave him. She frantically looked around in hopes of someone just so strolling around when her eyes caught sight of Ruby walking by the pond. She stood up speedily, running towards Ruby shouting her name.

"Ruby," she said, breathing heavily as she tried to recompose herself.

"Regina?" Ruby asked, slightly confused. "Are you alright?"

"I need to go and meet Emma at the convent but I was minding Roland and there is no one else around. Can you please watch him for maybe an hour or so?"

"Yeah," Ruby said. "Dorothy and I were just roaming around anyways so we can gladly mind him." Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the mention of Dorothy. Finally, after a moment she understood what Ruby meant as she remembered in the Underworld Ruby being in love with Dorothy and having to go to Oz.

Regina nodded, pointing over where Roland was and giving Ruby some instructions on what to do if anything should happen. Once she was satisfied that Ruby knew all she would need to know, she hesitantly walked over to Roland, her pulse picking up as she thought about what she could say to the little boy. This would hurt him, she was sure of that. He had been looking forward to spending time with her for ages now and she had never gotten a free moment and now here she was about to tell him she has to leave once again.

"Roland" she began softly after Roland had spotted her and slowed her pace on the swings. "I have to go because something really important has come up but Ruby will take care of you" she explained, gesturing to the woman who was gradually approaching them. She didn't miss the hurt that passed in Roland's eyes but she also saw the understanding there. She let a small breath of relief she hadn't realised she was holding in. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

"Okay Gina" he whispered, going in for a hug where he tightly clutched the fabric of her dress before reluctantly pulling away. Regina gave him a swift sad smile before standing up and hastily walking away.

* * *

"Ah Regina, we were beginning to get worried," David stated when he saw Regina walk through the doors that led to the convent. She stared at them confused as she approached the group that consisted of Blue, Snow, David, Emma, Hook and Belle.

"What was so urgent you had to summon me for instead of explaining over the phone?" As Regina finished her sentenced, a fairy appeared being wheeled out but this time she looked rather… older. "What happened to her?" Regina bluntly asked, still staring at the fairy in disbelief.

"Gold" Emma whispered, shifting uncomfortably.

Regina had to resist the need to do an eye roll. Of course, this was the Dark One's doing, who else could it be? "But why?" It was David who spoke up this time, as he finally looked away from the poor fairy.

"Maybe it was to send a message," Killian suggested.

"And what better way than using a fairy as the victim." Regina sighed, knowing how Gold had a strong hatred regarding the fairy; it didn't really surprise her that he attacked one of the fairies. "But now the question is what is he planning?"

"I don't know if this is any help but he came to the library yesterday after everyone left," Belle announced, leading everyone to look at her. "He didn't quite say it but he seemed to show a lot of hatred towards you Regina… and Zelena." She added in.

Suddenly, recognition emerged on Regina's face as she started to leisurely put the pieces together. "Regina? What is it?" Emma questioned seeing Regina's look.

"The Evil Queen announced to me before I set off to find Robin that she would take away my child" Regina stated, shocking everyone which she simply ignored. "And what was used on this fairy seems to be a spell used for speeding things up."

"Your baby" whispered Snow looking down at Regina's stomach where Regina had subconsciously placed her hand over. "He is going to use that spell on you and then they'll take your baby. It makes perfect sense except for, why they would need your baby?"

"To ruin her happy ending and so Rumple can take a chance to seize his," Belle mumbled. "He'll use a time travelling spell exactly like the one Zelena tried. He'll go back in time to a stage when you weren't happy and when he was. More likely when Robin leaves town with Roland and… Zelena. You won't be pregnant then so there is no happy ending. And we all would have forgotten this. He'll probably have me back in arms and somehow manage to keep me pregnant with our baby and then it gives him the opportunity to enact revenge on Zelena."

"That all makes sense except for the fact that the Evil Queen is also working with him. What does she get out of it?" Charming inquired.

"She gets to win the battle," Regina muttered. Everyone turned to her, all looking confused. "The battle inside of me" she clarified. "He'll make sure the Evil Queen gets a chance to come out to play while I will be in no control."

"No, we won't let that happen." Snow said softly, seeing the fear building up in Regina even though Regina had tried to conceal that.

"How?" Regina asked her voice full of fear. "For once Gold has actually trapped us in a corner. It won't be long until he speeds up this pregnancy and enacts a time travelling spell. We no longer have time on our side. It's the reason why he has done nothing to stop me from finding Robin or to try and bring back his memories."

"Maybe I can convince him not too," Belle suggested. "Surely he'll listen to reason if it's from me."

"No, it would be too dangerous" Blue chimed in after listening in silence to the conversation. "As much as Gold won't want to hurt you, intentionally… he could do anything there and then because you won't remember if he shall succeed. None of us will. This is almost like a new curse again." Blue sighed.

"But there has to be something we can do to prevent this. Rumple can't get away with this." Belle cried out.

"I need to go and find a way to make Robin remember immediately," Regina stated, emerging out of a deep thought.

"What? Why?" Emma asked. "If you make him remember, it would only lead to a painful experience."

"I know," Regina said emotionless. "But I need a chance to say goodbye for the last time. I never had that opportunity when Hades killed Robin the first time." She pointed out before briskly walking away, tears welling up in her eyes. She needed to go back to Roland and spend as much as time as possible with him, it was going to be her final few months with him if Gold and the Queen were to succeed. She might as well try and enjoy it.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this chapter was longer and this will now be the length of my chapters which can make them more enjoyable, I hope.

Also, Regina has finally learnt Gold's plans and what his revenge will be against her and really anyone who had ever wronged him. The next chapter shall actually contain a confrontation from one of the characters and there will be Robin and Regina interaction next time to make up for the lack of it in this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _So here is the chapter. It's a little shorter than the last one by 500 words but only because I was working on it for most of the day and I found it difficult to write. My brain didn't feel like doing much cooperation like it had yesterday when I wrote chapter twelve. Maybe because I wrote like three chapters all really long? As well as beginning to work on this new Outlaw Queen story (more information below)_

 _Anyways, I was just beginning to ramble. I seriously do hope you enjoy, I am not entirely sure how I feel about it but here it goes... and thank you so much for the continued support. I feel I don't say it enough and I just want to say I am serious grateful, I never thought this story would be good but I was proved wrong. Again thank you, its your reviews, follows, favourites that give me the motivation to keep writing._

* * *

 **Find You**

 **~ Chapter Thirteen ~**

"Gina" Roland exclaimed when he saw Regina approaching them. She couldn't help but smile at the young boy's excitement, seeing the pure joy on his face had always brought some happiness to her, no matter how hard the day was for her. Roland immediately came to a stop on the swing, running over to her before jumping onto her legs, hugging them tightly. "I've missed you."

"And I have missed you as well," Regina responded, wrapping her hands around his back, rubbing it slowly up and down. She smiled as she brought her hands to Roland's hair, playing with one of the curls.

"Is everything okay Regina?" Regina looked up in surprise to see Ruby and Dorothy closing in on them. She forced a smile on her face as she nodded.

"Yes thank you. I just received some news that I am not fond of but it's fixable." She explained vaguely, the last thing she needed was to worry people. Ruby gave her a questioning look, not quite believing her. "Thank you again, for taking care of Roland," she said, scooping the boy into her arms effortlessly. "Come on Roland, we should go and get some food at Granny's," Regina said, tightening her grip on the boy.

* * *

Regina let out a sigh of relief after placing the sleeping boy in his bed. After lunch it really didn't take long for Roland to fall asleep, if she was being honest, all she wanted to do was curl up into bed and let sleep overtake her but right now that desire seemed a little impossible. She ventured into her study where she there was some books that she had borrowed from the library. If she was going to restore Robin's memories, she would need to begin to work on that task.

Hours seemed to pass by and yet Regina had found no useful information on a way to bring back Robin's memories. She hated this feeling, to feel so helpless and not to be in control. All the ingredients to make the potion for him to remember were gone, she didn't remember their shared love and there was nothing else she could do. All she wanted was to be in Robin's loving and comforting embrace. To be a family with Robin, Roland and Henry as well as the little baby she'd soon have.

She closed the book she had finished reading, setting it with the pile of books she had already gone through. So far that pile consisted of five books. She had gone through five books in so little time but none of them offered her valuable information which made her feel even more frustrated. Her thoughts were broken after hearing the door open and slam. As she stood up to go and investigate, in came Henry. She looked at him puzzled not remembering she had given him a key to the house. "Henry… how did you get in here?"

It was almost as if it was planned, Emma walked into the study with a bobby pin in hand. Regina groaned, why wasn't she surprised? "Sorry Regina, but Henry really wanted to see you and I were worried because of the… latest discussion." Emma explained, choosing her wording carefully since Henry was still in the dark about their new found discovery. Henry eyed Emma curiously before eyeing Regina. Emma seemed on edge while Regina showed no emotion at all; her eyes just stared at Emma.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, his tone of voice stating he knew something was up. "Mom," he said, referring to Emma as he turned to face her.

"Nothing kid," Emma said, snapping out of a trance she had apparently been in. "Why don't you go and check on Roland? I need to speak with your mother for a minute" she suggested, hinting she wanted him to leave. Henry easily caught on and reluctantly he left the room.

"What are you doing here?" Regina hissed. "And why did you break in?"

"I'm sorry okay but we were knocking for ages," Emma replied back. "I was hoping we could talk for a bit. You seemed really upset leaving the convent."

"Yes well, that feeling would be normal when you learn someone is trying to destroy your life and your child," Regina replied back sarcastically. "Should I carry on pointing out the obvious? You would know perfectly well that I wouldn't want to see Henry when I am this upset."

"He was worried Regina" reasoned Emma. "He was restless and wanted to see you. Besides, my parents and I are going out to search for Gold. I was hoping you would watch him for tonight." Regina sighed in annoyance before nodding. The truth was, no matter how upset she was she couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend some time with her son. "Thank you. He's hadn't eaten since lunch which was two or three hours ago, so he might be hungry soon." Emma briefly explained before exiting the house.

Regina let out a groan looking down at the books she was using for research. Maybe she could take a break and continue again when Henry was gone and when Roland went with Will for his weekly time. As much as Regina wanted to tell Roland about Robin and be with him for as long as possible, she still had work and Will was the only member of the Merry Men left and knew Robin quite well, thankfully he offered to spend time with Roland every Saturday morning until evening.

* * *

Regina couldn't stop the grin that formed as she peeked into Roland's room to see Roland wide awake and he and Henry were sitting on the floor with pieces of papers in front them, happily drawing away with markers. She just wished Robin could be here to see this moment. She whipped out her phone quickly, snapping a picture of the two for her to show Robin when he remembers. It would also nice to print out and frame for her office, she had pictures of Henry nearly everywhere, there were some with Robin which she had to put away so he wouldn't be suspicious and unfortunately those were the ones with Roland. At least now she had one of Henry _with_ Roland.

She gently closed the door before creeping down the stairs to make sure she didn't disturb them. She might as well begin to cook dinner since her two boys were happily drawing. Once she finished making a salad, the doorbell sounded out through the house. She looked in the direction of the door confused as to why someone was visiting her late enough in the evening. She untied her apron, throwing it onto the wooden chair before breaking into a jog to the door. Her mouth hung slightly opened as her eyes widened at the visitor, how did they find out where she lived? She never even told them. "Ro-Robin" she stumbled. Suddenly realisation occurred to her as she realised that Roland was upstairs in his room with Henry, he still didn't even know about his father. "What are you doing here?" She spoke quietly and softly as she gently shut the door once he stepped in, before guiding him into her living room where she once again closed the door.

"Is everything alright?" He inquired, his voice was low as well having got the impression Regina wanted to keep their conversation quiet… and short.

"Uh… it is a difficult situation with a complicated explanation" she told him, making him arch his eyebrows as some lines appeared on his forehead. She recognised that look, it was when he was lost in the conversation and was thinking hard to try and figure out what was going on. "It's just really challenging to explain" she clarified. He nodded his head in interpretation, although his eyes still had a perplexed look to them with a hint of concern mixed in there as well. "So, what can I do for you?" she queried, dodging any possible eye contact that could be made, it would be too hard to look into his eyes knowing he would only continue to look past her with no recognition. That during this hard time she couldn't allow herself to crumble in his embrace.

"I don't know" he admitted, shifting his weight onto his other leg rather uncomfortably. "I was in the office, doing some work when something told me to come to you. It might have been a strong urge I am not sure. All I am certain of, ever since I've met you there has been this strong pull and ever since we came to Storybroke, it has been stronger. Even if I try to ignore it, you come into my thoughts all the time." Regina stood there, looking at him in disbelief but also looking at him with happiness. He may not remember her or anything about Storybroke but he still felt something, at least there was a part of him which truly did remember her and now slowly, it is making its way to the surface. Her breathing had become heavier and it was suddenly harder to breathe. Her heartbeat had quickened, almost like it was going to jump right out of her chest. "Regina?" He pulled her from her deep thought, looking at her with anxiety for how she'll respond. She didn't even know how to respond.

She opened her mouth but was cut off by a young voice sounding so innocent in the doorframe. "Papa?" Her head instantly shot over to Roland who was standing there with Henry coming to a stop from behind him, her heart melted as she realised what had to be done.

"Henry, take Roland out of the room." Her voice came out desperate then she had intended too. She watched as Roland carried on to stare at his father but when he heard those words, his eyes widened and look of betrayal washed over him.

"No Gina, I want papa" he cried as Henry tried to take him out the room. At this stage, there were fresh tears in his eyes as he stretched his arms out for Robin to take hold of. "Papa!" He screamed repeatedly until Henry successfully got him out of the room, and close the door. Regina turned back to Robin who looked bewildered at the scene that had just unfolded.

"Robin" Regina's voice pleaded as she stretched out her arm to gently touch him which only made him pull away from her, making her flinch. He looked up at her startled. Tears had begun to well up in Regina's eyes to see Robin so confused and lost. "Robin please-"

"I need to go" he interrupted. Before any more words could be exchanged, Robin had practically run out of the room. Did Regina already scare Robin off, the thing she had been so desperately tried to get around. As much as she wanted to cry to herself, she knew there was a little boy suffering worse than her. She ran upstairs into Roland's room where he laid sprawled out on his bed crying with Henry sitting next to him, a painful expression plastered on his face as he didn't know what to do. Henry instantly looked at her as she entered the room, having been waiting.

"Roland" Regina said softly, taking a seat near Roland's feet resting her hand on his legs as she attempted to soothe him. She looked up at Henry, worry in her expression as well as concern. "Why did he come downstairs?" Regina asked calmly when she came to the conclusion Roland wouldn't answer her.

"He asked to play hide and seek but then we heard Robin's voice and he sprang into action, running down the staircase," Henry explained, leading Regina to nod. She wasn't angry at anyone but herself. She should have gone upstairs to make sure Henry occupied Roland before speaking to Robin. How could she have been so stupid?

Roland cries began to die down soon enough and then it was only sniffles that filled the room. Regina had made another attempt to try and talk to him but he refused any contact. "Knock, knock." Regina's head spun to the doorframe where she saw Zelena cradling Robyn as she looked at Roland with sympathy. "What happened?" She whispered, not wanting Roland to remember whatever happened and break into more tears.

"Henry go with Zelena downstairs and explain what happened." She uttered to her son. She felt she should have given the explanation to Zelena since she knew it more in detail but there was something telling her not to leave Roland alone. Henry nodded, jumping off the bed before guiding Zelena out of the room. She brought her gaze back to Robin and she couldn't help feel empathy. She felt the exact same sadness as Roland did in that moment, it was hard to face Robin for her as well but then again, she was more used to it. "I know this is really hard Roland" begun Regina, not sure where she was going with this speech. "And I know you are confused as to why Henry took you out of the room or why your papa didn't speak to you but it is because he doesn't remember" she explained, taking a few pauses in between to choose her wording carefully. "But I promise, I will bring back his memories."

It was then Roland finally turned around to look at her, his eyes were red from crying and he had tear stained cheeks. "Promise?"

Regina nodded her head forcing a small, sad smile as she wiped away some tears that were on the verge of falling. "I promise" she whispered before Roland surprised her with a tight hug, his hand clutching onto strands of her hair tightly. "Now, how about we go downstairs to Zelena and Henry? I am sure Zelena wants to see you and she brought your sister." At that moment upon mentioning Roland's sister, he leapt off of the bed running down the stairs making Regina's force smile turn genuine. Now all she needed to do after was figure how to explain all of this to Robin.

* * *

The next day, Roland was gone with Will early and Emma came over early as well to collect Henry giving Regina much needed time to have a chat with Gold. She stormed angrily into his pawnshop and into the back room. "You" she growled as Gold whipped around to meet her eyes. He looked at her, with this innocent look on his face. "Oh don't you dare play _innocent_ with _me,_ " Regina warned, pointing her index finger at him. "I know what you're planning." She hissed, she watched closely for any emotion to take place in Gold's eyes but there were none.

"I'm sorry _dearie,_ but you are gonna have to be more specific than that." Gold replied, going back to his work.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Gold!" Regina said, her voice rising as her irritation and agitated levels began too as well. "You are not taking mine and Robin's child." She hissed.

He chuckled, obviously finding something very amusing. "You dearie should have thought about that when you refused my deal. When you turned Belle against me!" He growled.

Regina looked taken back at his accusation however carried on. "You're the one who pushed her away. All you did was making her open her eyes to see you will _never_ change. You made your decision when you chose power over her. And when you do go back in time, she will push you away again."

"You underestimate me sometimes. Because when I do travel back in time, I will make the right decisions." He replied, his eyes holding this dangerous look to them. "Now, I suggest you go and run to your little thief and enjoy the remaining time you have left with him because believe me… there isn't much left." With that, he used his magic teleporting Regina back to her house. She gritted her teeth letting out a low growl, her anger rising slowly.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So here I am just giving the information about the Outlaw Queen story I teased up there. It will be coming out soon and I already made the longest outline for it. All I am doing now is working on it to get ahead and once I have finished writing all the chapters for either this story (unlikely) or my other one, I will post it and let people know in my author's note. Also to hint, it will be a AU based on a fairytale._


	14. Chapter 14

**Find You**

 **~ Chapter Fourteen ~**

Regina looked frantically around Granny's inn in desperate need to see Robin. It was a Monday afternoon not long ago she received a very brief message from Robin explaining he couldn't come to the office. She hadn't seen or heard much of him since the incident that had occurred with Robin last Friday and that scared her. She knew he was slowly pulling away from her, that much was clear when he didn't respond to any of her texts or calls over the weekend.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" She whirled around where her eyes met with his soft blue eyes. She felt immediate relief but she also began to feel unedge. She never exactly planned out what she would say to him when she saw him and now she would need to improvise. That'd be fun…

"Uh… I came… because" she stumbled; uncertainty was clear in her voice. She observed as Robin raised his eyebrows, patiently waiting for her to explain. In the end, she let out a sigh of defeat. "I just wanted to see how you were with the whole ordeal." She explained her hands going everywhere in the air.

"Ah" he nodded, recognition coming to him. "I am a bit… confused. I have never seen that lad ever and well, just seeing him there… I felt some familiarity with him." Robin explained, difficulty putting his words together. "It's the same with you" he looked up to meet her gaze. "I know nothing about you and yet, I feel this pull towards you." He stood up, cupping her cheeks as he held direct eye contact. His warm blue eyes searching hers for any sign of recognizing the words he spoke, or sense on his words. "The problem is I doubt I would ever forget meeting you." He whispered softly. Regina didn't speak a word but nodded and continued to stare into his eyes. She so badly wanted to lift the mixed feelings he felt but she couldn't. Not unless she could accomplish her goal. "I sense you are aware of what is going on. It isn't hard to identify and you are just holding back." It was more like a question than a statement.

Regina lightly exhaled, resting her hands on Robin's arms that still were in contact with her cheeks. "You're right" she admitted, looking away to stare at the ground. "There is more to the story and your past… that I am aware of." She worked up the nerve to glance up at Robin who looked taken back by her words. Her heart swelled as she saw the lost in his eyes. "If you come by for dinner, I can explain everything. There'll be no distractions or anything. Just you and I." With that, Regina slid away from his grasp before he could reply. She shot him an apologetic smile before leaving the diner.

* * *

Regina quickly walked to the door, her heart furiously pounding harder and harder with each step she took. Here it goes; she was finally going to answer all of Robin's questioned. She pulled the door open where she came face to face with him. She unexpectedly felt her nerves building up as she took in his appearance. He too had dressed up a little more for the occasion like her. All she did was simply change from her pantsuit into a tight dress and reapplied her make up. She pulled the door open, passing him a small smile later guiding him into the dining area. "You have quite a beautiful house" expressed Robin, pulling one of the seats outwards for Regina to sit in. "I see you're fond of horses" he added in once he sat in his seat, pointing to a picture of a steed across from him.

"Uh yes, when I was younger I loved to ride. That horse there was actually mine" she explained, her nerves slowly dying down. "My mother wasn't the… kindest and loving mother in the world. When I rode, it felt like freedom with the cold breeze hitting against you. Almost like your flying."

"I agree. I too am quite fond of them. I have been riding since a lad from living in the country but I eventually moved to the city." He explained, before beginning to dine.

The dinner was quite calm and relaxing. All through it, Regina and Robin talked, laughed and overall enjoyed themselves. The atmosphere was relaxing all the way through until the dreaded question came out. _"Your food was delicious milady, but I do believe the whole point of this dinner was for answers."_

Regina nodded sighing. She looked down at her bag where the storybook Henry gave to her earlier that day rested. She stood up from her seat, pulling the book along walking over to Robin, biting down on her lower lip as she prepared for the look of disbelief and concern in her eyes. The outburst of possibly anger and frustration happening. "A book? This is the answers you're giving me?"

"It's not just a book about fairy tales. These stories… they are all real and true." She explained, opening the book on the page of her as the Evil Queen, hoping that Robin would see the resemblance. She watched as his hands hovered about the book, about to touch it when he abruptly pulled back.

"This is madness" he whispered, disbelief evident in his voice. Regina shut her eyes tightly as she tried to remain calm and hide the flash of hurt in her features.

"Robin, I know you're finding it all hard to take it but please… trust me." She begged tears on the verge of falling.

"You expect me to believe that these stories are _real._ That you are the Evil Queen?" His voice rising as he pointed to the picture.

" _Was_ the Evil Queen" corrected Regina, mumbling. "I understand it sounds unbelievable. But Robin it is all true. I was the Evil Queen… I was a horrible person and I did seek vengeance on Snow White. I _did_ curse the people of the Enchanted Forest and hurt them in unimaginable ways. But I met a thief, an outlaw. I adopted Henry and with their love and support, I became a different person. I was forgiven by Snow and David. My son forgave me." She cried out, tears falling freely now. She briskly flicked through the pages before landing on one that showed a picture of her and Robin, living happily. "You were my soulmate."

"I'm Robin Hood? If that is so then why don't I remember any of this?"

"You died…" it came out in a whisper, her voice breaking. "You were killed or so we thought. You're just cursed with no recollection of these events but Robin; I am trying so hard to bring back your memories. I just didn't want to scare you with this information."

"The man you spoke to me about, your lover… was he me?" A sob escaped Regina as she bent her head to avoid any contact between them. "So… the child you are bearing… is mine?" Regina didn't make an effort to look at him but simply nodded her head. "This is our child?"

"I wanted to tell you" Regina cried out, looking at him. "But I couldn't, I was fearful you'd react like you are now."

"So why tell me?" His voice came out harsh than intended making Regina flinch. But the anger he could feel boiling inside of him was taking over to make him notice. A part of him could understand where Regina was coming from; he knew her actions were meant to not hurt him but all he felt was hurt.

"Roland," she told him quietly. "Your son needed _and_ wanted you to be there with him yesterday. I _needed_ you and our child needed you. You needed to know the _truth._ " The anger inside of Robin began to fade away as he looked at Regina, taking her appearance more clearly. She looked tired and there was so much hurt in her eyes. "I spent day and night to try and come up with a way for you to remember, I had Emma and the others help me but the information we found wasn't useful."

Silence fell on them as they stood there, both avoiding any eye contact while also trying to figure out what to say. "I believe you." Regina's eyes widened as she brought her gaze to Robin who was looking at her with tears filling his own eyes. She identified that he still had no memory but the fact that he decided to take a leap of faith to trust someone he didn't really know well made her feel… hopeful. Hopeful that everything would soon work out for the best and eventually things would go back to normal. He moved his hand up to her cheeks where he gently brushed away the falling tears, his own eyes still glistening with tears. "Like I mentioned earlier, there was familiarity with this town, possibly because the words you spoke are indeed true." She let out a sigh of relief, feeling all of the tense muscles relaxing in her body. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when he quickly moved his finger to her lips to shush her. He slowly then began to lean in, their lips inches apart. Her breathing had become heavier and so had his. Suddenly, she felt a warm sensation run through her body as his lips were pressed firmly against hers.

She wrapped her arms around him and he moved his hands to her waist, tightly grasping it. She smiled through the kiss briefly feeling his touch that she had longed for, for so long. It was she who broke the kiss, having felt breathless. All of a sudden, his eyes widened as he got this far away look to him, a groan excaping from the pain in his head. It felt like it was going to explode... Regina quickly called out his name continuously, worry filling her.

 **'** **Milady, you're injured'… 'It's your majesty and I'm fine' … 'A simple thank you would suffice.'  
'Have we met before?' … 'I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you.'  
'You can't steal something that's been given to you.' … 'You still owe me that drink.' … 'Yes, I suppose I do.'  
'I'm sorry. I've let you down.'  
'For some reason. You're so much more likeable here in Storybroke.'  
'I've got your heart.'**

 **'** **I'm in love with someone else.' … 'You are?'  
'I'm just trying to memorize you like this. With love in your eyes.'  
'Regina I'm not afraid of you.'  
'Regina, I choose you.'**

 **'** **If being with you has taught me anything, it's that we all have the capability to change. And the future's not written by our past. Regina… you are my future.'**

"Robin!" Regina called out, shaking him furiously. He looked at her, his mouth slightly opened as he finally remembered. "Robin? Are you okay?"

"I remember" he whispered, his voice soft full of joy and love. "I remember everything Regina" he beamed; bring one hand to caress her cheek.

Fresh tears once again raced down Regina's cheek but for once it was out of pure happiness. Without any hesitation, she pulled Robin into her, burying her head into his chest as she cried softly. "I've missed you" she mumbled, her breathing steady.

"And I you" he whispered back to her, his hand becoming entangled in her hair as he rubbed her head slightly to show her he was really here. "I'm so sorry for not believing you." He added in as she pulled back.

"That wasn't your fault" Regina reasoned, shaking her head. "You were cursed. There was nothing you and I could do about that." Robin nodded as he took everything in. He looked down to her stomach where he was reminded of the baby she was carrying. His face lit up with pure joy as he moved his hand along the bump. "H-how are you-"

"Pregnant?" Regina finished for him. "I'm not entirely sure either. It was a month after losing you when I learnt the truth about the curse I put on myself had been lifted."

Robin nodded, although he was hardly able to remain focused as more thoughts managed to pop into his head. "Where are Roland and my daughter? What happened with Hades and Zelena?" He pounded her with questions, there was so much he didn't know and right now he just wanted all of the answers.

"Roland is with Will right now and he will be back later, he's safe. He had been living with me ever since your men, all except Will, returned to the Enchanted Forest" answered Regina. "Hades had been defeated by the Olympian Crystal when Zelena… stabbed him with it. Zelena is currently with your daughter but you must know she is on our side and is completely trustworthy."

Robin nodded taking in the information. "I'm happy to hear," he said, inhaling sharply. "Does she have a name?"

"Robyn" replied Regina, biting down on her upper lip. "After your… funeral, Zelena named her Robyn to honour you. We planned on telling her as she grew up about your good deeds and what you had accomplished. We wanted her to always have a small part of you."

"Thank you" he quietly spoke in appreciation. "But now I sense there is something else you aren't telling me. I can hear the worry in your voice."

"Our child… After your death, I-I used this serum that would get rid of the evil part of myself and it worked. We destroyed the Evil Queen but it turned out she survived and now Gold is teamed up with her plotting against everyone. They want to take our child so they can travel back in time where they'd get their happy endings and I won't. Right now, Emma and the rest of the heroes fear he will use a potion that Emma used on Zelena as the Dark One to speed up her pregnancy but this time it would be used on me." She described inaudibly.

"Hey, it will be okay" reassured Robin, embracing her tightly. "We will stop Gold and your other half before any damage can be done." Regina smiled softly, how did she get so lucky to have a man like him in her life?

* * *

 **A/N:** _So here is the chapter I am sure most people have wanted for a while. It was a little emotional for me to write with all the quotes in bold because I needed to go back to the episode to make sure I write exactly what they said. As you can see, each season is separated by spaces and I felt tears in my eyes as I wrote season 5 quote. If there are any questions on anything, please don't hesitate to ask as I will gladly answer them all._

 _Okay, so I would also like to know people's suggestions for the baby. I have gotten to the stage where I'll be soon writing the part when the baby is born so I would love to know people's suggestions on names. I had already picked out the gender (which I am not spoiling) so if you would like to make a suggestion, please put down a boy and girl name(s) and I'll pick there._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _This chapter was such a pain to write. I spent three days to work on and as I neared the ending, I ended up rewriting it at like midnight and because I decided to be so stubborn I was up until two in the morning. I do apologise for any errors, I tried to catch them out but my timetable has been everywhere as of late, I barely managed to write this never mind editing. Anyways, enough rambling, enjoy!_

 ** _Also, this is the final time for people to contribute a name as I seriously need to finish writing the chapter so please leave your suggestions and I may pick yours. Remember I need at least one boy and girl name but you can leave as many as you want._**

* * *

 **Find You**

 **~ Chapter Fifteen ~**

Robin and Regina laid on the couch in complete silence as they relaxed with each other, grateful to have this moment in the other's company. Robin had his arm around Regina with his fingers entangled with her brown hair, twirling them around with some strands while Regina rested her head on his chest, her eyes closed as she listened to his breathing. She longed for them to stay like this, no worries or distractions but all things must come to an end.

It didn't take long for the moment to end when the doorbell echoed through the house. Regina sighed, her eyes fluttering opening before sitting up, her thoughts wandering to who would be here at 8 o'clock pm when it hit her, Roland. Her eyes widened and her skin became paler, this certainly did not go unnoticed by Robin.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, worry clear in his voice as he sat up more. Regina opened her mouth to speak but another sound of a ding echoed through the house. "I can get it," Robin said, standing up already making a move to the door.

"No," Regina said quickly, jumping off the couch. "Just stay here" she instructed him, running to the door. Robin followed the command, although his curiosity was growing. He could hear voices coming from the door, although he couldn't clearly make them out. There was definitely Regina who was mostly talking and the response came from a mail. It wasn't long until she heard the door slam with Regina coming back into the room, an anxious look on her face for a minute which she quickly covered. "Robin… someone has wanted to meet you" she announced, stepping out of the room briefly before reappearing with a little boy who Robin immediately recognised. His son… Roland darted eye contact as he stared the floor.

"Roland, my boy" Robin whispered in a soft tone, taking small, steady steps toward his son. When he came to a stop, Roland still made no effort to look at him, his grip only grew tighter on Regina's hand. Robin snuck a glance at Regina who was looking at him warmly with an encouraging smile. He nodded crouching down so he was at Roland's level. "I remember" he whispered.

Immediately, Roland's head spun around so he was looking at him. "You do?" He questioned his eyes full of hope. Robin didn't say a word but simply nodded, a grin slowly forming on the curves of his lips. With absolutely no hesitation, Roland let go of Regina's hand before he engulfed his father with a hug. "I missed you papa" he cried, gripping tightly to Robin's jacket.

"And I you" responded Robin, rubbing Roland's back soothingly. "And I promise to never leave you again." He added in a moment later, still hanging on to Roland. "No matter what."

"You promise?" Roland queried, pulling away so he could look his father in the eye. Robin bit his lower lip, nodding reassuringly. "I love you" Roland spoke again, letting out a yawn. "Can you read me a story?" He asked while rubbing his tired eyes.

"Of course," Robin said, scooping Roland into his arms before offering a smile at Regina, leaving the room. Regina grinned to herself, she was delighted to see Robin and Roland reunite after a long time, and she hadn't seen Roland smile like that for so long.

* * *

"What if I go to talk to him" Belle suggested. Regina had tried to not give into the desire to roll her eyes at the stupidity of that plan Belle was suggesting. She sat in the library along with the Charmings, Emma and Killian with Belle and her sister, Robin had wanted to accompany her but Regina reasoned for him to stay with Roland. They had agreed to all meet where'd they begin to plot on a way to defeat Gold and his little sidekick. They've been working for over an hour and so far, they had nothing. The ideas that had been put forward were usually flawed or Gold could easily expect that from them making the situation more difficult. "If I can somehow convince him to choose the right side, maybe there'll be a chance."

"Sorry Belle, but just because Gold makes the right decision one day, it does not mean he won't revert back to his dark way the next. We need to permanently defeat him." Emma reasoned after giving the plan some thought. "Besides, the Evil Queen has the huge influence over him right now, it would be useless. No matter how much he loves you…"

"Regina, do you have any ideas?" Snow asked having realised Regina had been mostly silent for the entire meeting. Occasionally she would point out the problems in a suggestion and then sit quietly again, looking to be in deep thought.

"No" she groaned in frustration. "Even if we do manage to come up with a brilliant plan, Gold has the Queen to fulfil the rest of her plan."

"There has to be something we can do," David argued which ended with a light scoff coming from Regina. She really didn't understand where these people got their optimism from, even in the bleakest moments when everything seems lost. Here they were, always looking for the third option to avoid giving up or waging a war which would end in bloodshed. She leaned back against her chair, her head resting on the back as she barely listened to the words that were being exchanged around the table. Most of it was pretty pointless and after a while, she just zoned out not giving a damn anymore. Of course, she still cared, she needed to keep her child safe and be with Robin but she just couldn't seem to even give a little thought about this meeting. Not when the heroes were being naïve in this whole thing.

"Oh know" Emma muttered, standing up abruptly bringing Regina out of her thoughts whilst interrupting her mother's speech about hope and not giving up. Regina wasn't too certain what they were now going on about. "I have to go collect Henry" she stated, answering everyone's question who had looked at her puzzled.

"Doesn't Henry take the bus?" David asked, looking at his daughter still with confusion.

"Normally, Regina and I thought it'd be safer if one of us were to collect and take him to school," Emma explained, already taking her jacket. "He is the author now with huge power; surely Gold and the Queen could find some use for him."

"Why don't I go and get him." Regina proposed standing up immediately. "He is staying with me tonight, it would make more sense," Regina said, taking her belongings into her hands. This would be a good chance to speak to him about Robin Hood as well as get out of this dull meeting. Emma looked at her, her eyes having a perplexed look to them. Eventually, she nodded, agreeing with Regina's logical point and sat down back into her chair just as Regina walked out of the building. Finally, she was free from the meeting, who knew how many hours would pass of her just sitting there thinking about anything else.

* * *

Regina sighed impatiently as she waited for the bell in the school to ring. She felt a little anxious for what she about to reveal to Henry, although she knew he'd be ecstatic for her. He had always been supportive of their relationship and he was already a huge fan of Robin. There would be no need to convince him that this was a good thing. She let out a smile when she heard the bell shortly followed with Henry walking out of school with a few friends, so deep in conversation he had not yet realised she was there. Finally, he waved goodbye to them walking away as his head searched the parking lot and soon landed in her direction. There was a hint of confusion on his face which was quickly replaced by excitement.

"Hey mom" he broke into a sprint towards her, surprising her with a hug. It was now a rare thing for him to physically show his affection, only now and again Emma and Regina would get the occasional hug or kiss on the cheek. But when they did, it always lifted their spirits and made things seem so bright. "Where is Emma?" He asked, already sitting in the front seat of the car next to the drivers.

"We were discussing our next course of action when we decided it'd be best for me to come and get you since you're staying with me for the next few days. Besides, there is something we need to talk about that concerns Robin." Regina said, shifting nervously in her seat. "You know how I've been working on a way to bring back Robin's memories?" She enquired, sneaking a glance at him before bringing her attention back onto the road ahead of her.

"You did it?" Henry asked hopefully as he searched his mother's eyes for any confirmation, but the way she looked at him a little stunned answered his question. "That is great mom. Where is he now?"

"At the house. You don't mind him staying for a while, do you? Will recently informed me the camp was in shambles for some reason, probably wind or so."

"It's fine mom." Reassured Henry at the same time as Regina pulled into her usual parking spot. Henry jumped out of the car, opening the gate running up the path where he opened the door. Regina quickly followed and entered when Robin walked into the hallway coming downstairs.

He sneaked a glance at Regina, curiosity in his eyes wondering if Henry knew he got back his memories. "Hello Henry," he said, a hint of tension in his voice not sure how to talk to the boy. "It's good to see you again but this time with memories" he added causing a grin to form on Henry's face.

"What would you like for dinner?" Regina queried, jumping into the conversation after a small conversation between Robin and Henry had come to pass.

"What about Granny's?" Henry offered. "We could invite the rest of the family as a celebration for Robin's returned memories." Both Robin and Regina nodded simultaneously as they pondered on the possible idea.

"As long as it is okay with Regina, I think it would be a great way to break the news to everyone."

"Well, it looks like we're going to Granny's." Regina agreed, a smile forming on her lips when she saw the excitement in Henry's face as it lit up. "Can you ring Emma and ask her Henry? Everyone else is still more likely in the library as well so she can easily tell them without us having to do it." Henry nodded as he followed his orders, whipping his phone from the pocket of his coat going upstairs to make the call.

"I take it the meeting didn't go so well?" Robin asked, furrowing his brow taking in Regina's appearance. She visibly looked worn out, even when she entered the house there was a frown on her face which had quickly been wiped away as she masked it. She exhaled deeply giving Robin his answer. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest for a while before dinner. You could use it." Regina nodded having no desire to fight back which only raised more concern for Robin. It wasn't like her to so easily oblige, even when it came to him.

* * *

The tense muscles had instantly relaxed as Robin's arm wrapped around her when they turned a corner to Granny's. Henry and Roland were further than them and had already run into the diner just as they began to walk up the path. "Hey, everything will be okay?" Robin assured her, he could detect it on her face with no difficulty she felt unedge.

"I know" she nodded, diverting eye contact. "I am just worried about Gold making an appearance."

"He won't and if he does, we'll deal with it. But there will be many heroes here; he wouldn't be foolish enough to be in his enemies' grasp not being able to defend himself against us all." Regina hummed her response, leaning to press a light kiss against his temple. "Shall we milady?"

Regina beamed walking into the warm air as she watched everyone huddled in several different groups with carefree expression, socializing with one and another. She scanned the room where she found Henry standing with his grandparents and Emma while Roland sat into one of the booths that Zelena had occupied to see his baby sister. She felt Robin's grip tighten on her hand, she knew he was still wary of Zelena even after Regina's many assurances she had changed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just can't wait to see my daughter." Regina shook her head back and forth as she pulled his hand, guiding him to the booth. "Zelena." Robin's voice was almost emotionless as her name slipped out of his lips. Regina was sure it was unintended but she didn't miss the hurt in Zelena's eyes as she looked up to meet Robin's gaze.

"Ro-Robin" she stammered. She looked down at her daughter before Regina who gave her an encouraging smile. She knew his memories were back, there was a flash of anger and uncertainty in her eyes, she deserved that she supposed. She slid out of the booth, her eyes solely focused on her daughter. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" Her voice was calm as she held Robyn out for her father to take. He looked at her surprised. He hadn't expected that but nonetheless, she took his daughter into his arms bouncing her up and down carefully and gently taking in her appearance. There wasn't a huge difference in her, she was a little heavier and there were more strands of hair on her head that had turned lighter and her eye colour softened as well. He couldn't stop the stupid grin but he didn't care. He finally had his daughter in his arms once again.

"Papa, that my little sister" exclaimed Roland who was still seated in the booth. Regina smiled, placing her hand on Zelena's arm giving her a reassuring squeeze to show she was proud of her before taking a seat next to Roland. Zelena too broke out of her trance of staring at Robin and their daughter before taking her original seat.

"Regina have you thought of any-" Emma stopped short as she examined the scene playing before her, Robin was holding his daughter smiling widely and then realisation hit her. He remembered, she had to admit that Henry wouldn't give her any details to why she was attending the dinner but at least now it made sense.

"What is it?" Regina asked, snapping Emma out of her thoughts. She had noticed the confusion in Emma's eyes but couldn't bring herself to pay any attention to Emma's stunned face.

"Oh… uh, I was just checking to see if you came up with any plans to defeat Gold as we had no luck in the library since your absence but it no longer matters." She quickly excused herself, speed walking over to her parents still in disbelief. She had known Regina would eventually bring back Robin's memories but she didn't think it would be this soon, Regina hadn't even mentioned it to her or anyone earlier. At least now she understood why Regina was rushing out of the library or seemed completely out of it. Her thoughts were solely focused on Robin.

"Thank you," Robin said, bringing his gaze to meet Zelena's. "I know it must be hard for you to try and share our child."

"Share her? She isn't a doll" Zelena jabbered, her voice sounding a little harsh then intentional. "I'm sorry" she apologised seeing the disapproving look Regina sent her. Regina wanted her to attempt to make amends with Robin, snapping out him wouldn't help her.

Robin nodded as he handed Robyn back to Zelena reluctantly surprising Zelena who showed it as she stared at him in disbelief. "Regina had successfully convinced me on giving you another chance and I myself had come to the same conclusion. I'll try to make a truce if you shall for our daughter. I will be honest; I still question your motives." He explained, sliding into the vacant seat next to Regina.

Zelena didn't seem to take any offence as she nodded. She felt good enough to have earned another chance, she would work on gaining the thief's trust later but for him to give her another chance was enough to satisfy her. "If you want to meet up soon, we could arrange the custody." Robin nodded agreeing.

"If it's alright with you Regina, you could come by tomorrow for us all to discuss it," Robin said, gesturing to the three adults.

"You want me there?" Regina asked disbelief in her voice. She had never really been given the chance to be near her niece that much, not even getting the chance to hold her and now she was getting a say in the matters?

"You are a part of this too Regina" Zelena smiled, leaning over the table to hand Robyn to Regina. "Robin, can I please discuss something with you in private?" Zelena asked, gesturing towards the backroom. He arched his eyebrows but didn't hesitate, already making a move before Zelena. Regina focused on Robin and Regina, curiosity rising up inside of her. Didn't they just say she was involved and now they were discussing something probably concerning the baby without her? She shrugged it off before she could ponder on it anymore, they wouldn't include her with every little detail, and she accepted that.

She brought her gaze to focus on the little baby girl in her arms who was happily gurgling away to herself, staring at Regina curiously. "Isn't she pretty Roland?" Regina asked, turning to face Roland who had fallen asleep. No wonder why he'd been so quiet than usual.

* * *

 **A/N:** ONCE _is back tonight and I decided, why not just post another chapter. As time goes on you may notice me posting on special days so that is a great benefit. Anyways, enjoy watching the return and remember to leave a suggestion for a baby name._

 _Thanks to_ **OutlawxQueen** _for leaving the suggestions. I will definitely think about them!_

 _Also, thank you to_ _and_ **Apples26** _for the kind reviews, it honestly made me smile so again thank you._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _A shorter chapter but I felt it was a good way to end off, also this chapter took almost a week to write with me constantly rewriting it or changing it. If you write your own stories (fiction or fanfiction) you probably understand what I mean, to write it and look over it to only realise it doesn't seem right so you decide to cut it all and start over. It doesn't occur often to me but when it does, its horrible._

 _And to the Guest who asked about **A New Beginning,** it actually was deleted but no unpurpose. Unfortunately, the site had been acting up for me as well as my computer so I pretty much lost all the backups of the documents. Thankfully I sorted the issue out but I still lost everything and I tried to fix the issue which ended with the story being deleted and for that, I am seriously sorry, and I know it sounds really weird. Again I am sorry, I was really annoyed when it happened. But thank you for the suggestion of **Rosalie** that name is beautiful and is a wonderful suggestion. I had not thought of that so again thank you._

 _To the Guest asking about **Regina's pregnancy,** she is about 6 months along (24 weeks)_

 _And finally, to the other Guest who suggested **Rachel and Daniel** thank you so much for those, they are really cute names that I think would be nice for Regina and Robin to name their child._

* * *

 **Find You**

 **~ Chapter Sixteen ~**

Regina had woke up with a start that night; her head was pounding as she frantically looked around feeling very unsettled like there was something- someone watching her. She looked to her side where Robin was still soundly sleeping next to her, a peaceful look with each breath he took. She sighed before deciding to get out of the bed as crept over to the window and peeked out through the curtains. The night was calm although faintly there was the sound of tree branches hitting off each other with the leaves rustling from the light wind but other than that, it seemed fine. _But_ it wasn't fine, something told her that. She looked at Robin knowing if he was awake he wouldn't want her to be venturing out into the night... alone especially during her pregnancy but she didn't want to disturb him. She'd deal with his wrath later; she strolled over to him lightly pressing a kiss on his temple before grabbing a warm coat to wrap her up for the cold night.

She walked along the streets of Storybroke, surprised to see how different it seemed compared to the day. All the shops were closed, lights of the houses were turned off. Storybroke seemed so lifeless and dull with no one roaming the streets. Abruptly, she came to a stop when she noticed the dim light in the distance coming from... Gold's shop. _'Why is it always that idiotic imp'_ she thought. She hurried up her pace, bracing herself as she got ready to wield her magic if necessary. She squinted her eyes, staring past the blinds seeing two figures, huddled together with their backs facing the window. It wasn't hard to realise it was just Gold and his partner in crime.

Her mind began to wonder what if she went in to confront them. Surely they wouldn't have excepted that giving her the greatest opportunity to destroy those ingredients which would give her more time to permanently stop them. But if she ran in there with no plan, things would surely end badly. Look how it turned out last time Robin went in with no clue what he would do. It was two against one; her odds would be fairly slim; but the bigger the risk, the bigger the reward.

Making her mind up, she moved along to the door opening it with her magic. Without hesitation, Gold and the Evil Queen spun around in shock and their surprise only seemed to have expanded seeing who was intruding on them. "What are you doing here?" The Evil Queen growled, clearly annoyed at her other half for interfering.

"Now, no need to get worked up dearie," Gold said, turning to the Queen with his usual smug face and that stupid smirk. "In fact, this is a great opportunity to use _this._ " He stated, holding up a small glass bottle with a glittery yellow liquid. He looked back in Regina's direction smugly as he noticed Regina's body tensed when figured out what the potion was. "I was always quite curious to the gender of your baby and I guess we're about to find out." He smirked, stepping forward before flicking his risk. Regina's eyes darted to where he was staring to see the door shut with a click following it. She gritted her teeth facing Gold who held a dancing flame in his eyes.

"You are _not_ speeding up my pregnancy." Her voice was low and dangerous as a fireball came to life in her hand. She inhaled deeply, masking any sign that could show her fear. She held it up high, aiming it at the vile in Gold's hand but Gold's smirk just grew at Regina's confidence. Regina pulled her hand back before pushing it forward again with loads of force, the fireball flying to Gold. He came to a stop grabbing the fireball in his other hand before closing his hand into a fist which distinguished the flame. His eyes darted to the Queen who was now approaching before he lifted his hand up once again, opening his mouth.

"You underestimate me." He flicked his wrist and suddenly darkness began to engulf Regina as she felt her knees getting weaker trying to hold her weight. Her head had a sharp pain run through it and she fell to the ground no longer having the strength to stay standing. She tried to keep her eyes open but the darkness only seemed to enlargen and her vision became blurry until finally her eyelids slowly began to close no matter how much she struggled to keep them open. Soon, darkness had won.

* * *

Robin yawned, rolling over moving his hand to where he thought Regina was lying but only felt the blanket in the vacant spot. His eyes fluttered open, was she already up? He got out of bed and soon her phone resting on the dresser across the way. Strange, normally her phone was attached to her like she was a human magnet since she was always anxious in case Henry called but Henry was sleeping down the hall so Robin just thought nothing of it. He ventured downstairs expecting to walk into the kitchen but instead found no one around.

Now worry began to invade him. Regina wouldn't just vanish on him without telling him knowing he would only worry. He shouted out her name, his voice laced with panic but he was replied with silence. He whipped out his phone dialling Snow's number, who better to mind Roland and Henry while he goes and looks for Regina. One ring… two rings… three rings.

"Hello?" He let out a small sigh of relief after hearing a tired voice on the other end.

"Snow, can you possibly come by and watch Roland and Henry?" He could hear some shuffling in the background before the reply came.

"Yeah, but is something wrong?" He shut his eyes; of course, she asked the exact question he didn't want her too. He didn't feel the need to make her worry knowing she would fret and insist on going with him so instead assured her everything was well before briskly hanging up so no more questions could be asked again.

* * *

Regina awoke, a shiver running down her spine from the harsh coldness. She should have put on extra layers but who knew she would sleep the night away in an alleyway? She let out a loud groan, every part of her body ached and she felt freezing cold. She opened her eyes but immediately shut them again, regretting her decision after the harsh sun rays beamed down on her. Slowly and with more ease, she reopened them trying to take in her surroundings and more importantly, remember what happened. She recognised she was in an alley for sure, definitely near Granny's. She could smell the fresh bacon from a mile away. She attempted to stand up but her body felt heavy and stiff. Eventually, she gave in and rested her head against the stone wall, shutting her eyes once again.

Suddenly, she jolted when the previous events soon invaded her thoughts; panic began to take root inside of her. She moved her gaze downwards afraid that she would be in intense labour or near it but was surprised to see she looked unharmed. Her stomach was the normal size as it should be. Did the potion not work? She knew she needed to get up and call Robin to let him know she was fine or get to a hospital. If Gold forced her to drink that potion when she was lacking consciousness, the baby could be in trouble. But then she remembered her phone wasn't with her... she would need to walk to the hospital since her magic ability was too low to cast a spell.

Once again she tried to stand up but failed miserably. Maybe some rest would help her? She rested her body, leaning heavily on the wall as she fell asleep once again, not giving a damn about the coldness that engulfed her.

* * *

Robin was starting to get impatient now… he found himself now walking up to Granny's diner which was the only place he hadn't searched but why would she be there? He observed the streets closely, trying to see if Regina could be anywhere around. He was inches away from an alley near Granny's when he felt a strong pain in his stomach. He could tell she was near; he always had great instincts for these kinds of things. His brain told him to slow the pace for he would not know what state he'll find Regina in, yet his heart told him to run forwards and find her.

He stopped short when he heard a loud groan; he scanned the area around him before making his way to the alley, his pace slowing with every minute when he should really be running. There was a sound of shuffling and not long it had quietened. His head turned to look in the alley while he planted his body firmly on the ground. His breath sped up instantly when he saw her there, she looked weak and vulnerable. Something which was quite rare for him to see and yet, she still looked beautiful.

"Regina" he whispered softly, after reaching her. He placed his hand on her arm, shaking her gently not wanting to startle her. "Regina" he whispered once again, shaking her harder. She stirred slightly but soon fell back into her sleep.

He lightly groaned in frustration, bending over placing his hands on either side of her, lifting her up bridal style. She easily relaxed in his arms, leaning her head against his shoulder as a smile spread across her face in content. He couldn't help but break into a grin looking down at her before he broke out of his thoughts, feeling the urge to get her to a hospital.

He had jogged all the way to the hospital and with each step he took, he felt uneasy. He knew something was deeply wrong, Regina showed no physical proof of anything but he could feel it. He always felt linked to her; they were each other's soulmate after all as well as true love. He could tell when something was troubling her or if something happened. It was the same for him; she could always see something was wrong. She would be there to comfort him and if she was the one who had managed to hurt him, she'd do everything she could possibly to make up for it.

As he finally entered the hospital, he felt Regina's weight increase. He glanced down to see her stomach gradually rising. She began to get restless which only ceased to expand his worry. He looked up to see nobody had yet noticed their presence. "We need help" he shouted out loudly, gaining some nurses attention along with a few doctors. It did not take long until medical staff began to surround them, all questioning what had happened with some yelling orders with someone saying to page Whale. It was not very long until the staff stepped aside to allow Whale to go pass. There was sweat beginning to come visibly on Regina's forehead, she seemed restless and her forehead had lines forming. "Get her to a private room, now." Whale instructed once his eyes landed on her swollen stomach that was growing every second. The nurses around them all nodded, a few disappearing to get a bed. "What happened to her?" Whale inquired as a bed was rolled over to them.

Robin didn't hear anything that Whale had said. His thoughts solely focused on Regina. He watched as she was rolled into a room, the door shutting loudly with the curtains on the door's window being closed to stop from any curious eyes. He seated himself on one of the benches outside the room, his leg bouncing up and down uncontrollably as he rested his chin on his hands trying to decide to call Snow to update her.

He deeply knew he should call Snow but Snow would only fret over something like this and things would begin to spiral out of control. Finally, he shut his eyes trying to block out his thoughts that were battling to tell Snow or to not say anything. In the end, he dialled up Emma's number. Regina and Emma may not have been close, but Regina accepted her as a… friend? Robin wasn't quite sure honestly, their relationship was so complicated. Anyhow, Regina respected Emma enough not to insult her but enough to go to her when things were becoming beyond Regina's control. That was the best explanation to a complicated friendship.

Emma had quickly responded stating she would be there as fast as she could. Once that was dealt with, Robin allowed himself to rest his head against the hard wall trying to figure out what could be the explanation to Regina's condition.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry for the very late update, life got in the way and there is a lot going on. A warning is this could be like this, every two weeks is most likely when a new chapter will come out and maybe times when there won't be a chapter for a good while. Please understand I have a lot of stress and pressure at the moment and this story may or may not go on a hiatus but that seems most likely at the moment._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _Aww, thanks so much to those two people and the **Guest.**_ _ _It is nice to know people still care about the story, and in response, I will be continuing writing (I promise) and I will upload. I am currently writing chapter twenty now so you can be positive I am still updating for the next two months on time after may be a little slow but by then I am hoping to be able to breeze through a chapter so there might be no need for a hiatus.__ ___Also, my new story will be coming out very soon, I have already finished the first couple of chapters and now I am just waiting for the date for when I shall update it.___

* * *

 **Find You**

 **~ Chapter Seventeen ~**

Robin didn't hesitate to stand up when he saw Whale approaching him after coming out of Regina's room, evidently worried. "Is Regina alright?"

"She… she is stable… for now." Whale announced, nodding his head as he paused. He needed to explain everything delicately without worrying Robin. "It seems whatever she was doing, had a large effect on the baby. We found a trace of magic on her outfit, and from what we can gather so far it is for speeding up a process. We are having tests on it now to confirm it. But the potion she took will speed up her pregnancy or it should already have. Zelena went through the same thing when Emma used it on her and it was only a few minutes until she was in labour. This is concerning but we will do the best to make sure everything goes smoothly You can see her soon when we finish the tests."

"Thank you," Robin said, as he sat back down in his seat trying to understand what was happening. He knew Gold played a role in it; Regina wouldn't willingly give Gold an advantage in this little game he is playing.

"Hey, how is she?" Robin glanced up to see Emma out of breath like she had been running but clearly anxious. "Are we allowed to see her?"

"No, not yet, they're still finishing up with tests." Robin shook his head sadly as he looked at Regina's door, wishing hard everyone would clear out and tell him he was allowed in to see her. "Whale said right now she is stable and everything seems fine but he fears that won't last. Apparently last night, she drank what is presumed to be the potion to speed up pregnancies. The only thing is, if she drank it she should have given birth by now."

"Yeah" nodded Emma. "When I used it on Zelena, it didn't even take an hour to work. Do you have any ideas as to why she would have drunk it? I could go and investigate a little."

"I think it would be Gold," Robin stated, a fire flashing in his eyes which hardly went unnoticed by Emma. "He needs our baby to enact that time travelling spell so maybe he forced her to drink it. She wouldn't give him a huge stepping stone advantage that easily."

"Okay" Emma sighed. "I'll go with my dad to Gold's." With that, she was already turning to leave the building.

* * *

Emma had her gun out in front of her, ready to aim as she kicked open the door taking small, steady steps into the quaint shop. "Gold" She called out, lowering her gun only by a tiny bit but David remained in his stance. She ventured into the back room to see no one was there. "What are you doing?" She whispered to herself, walking around the table in the middle room that held many empty glass bottles for potions with a spell book, opened on a random page.

"Emma?" David's voice called out. Emma rushed out to see David staring down at a bunch of papers all spread out written in some kind of code. "Do you know how to translate it?"

"No," Emma said worriedly, shaking her head furiously from side to side. "But whatever he is planning, he obviously does not want anyone to interfere with it," Emma stated, picking up a sheet of paper. "Maybe Blue can help or when Regina wakes up she can translate." David nodded in agreement, grabbing all the sheets he could with the help of Emma before retreating out of the shop going to the convent.

* * *

"Mr Locksley?" A nurse said, walking towards him. "You are allowed to see Ms Mills now." She gestured towards the open door. With a quick thank you, Robin ran into Regina's room but quickly stopped on his tracks when he saw her condition. She was so pale, even paler than Snow White herself. Her body looked lifeless and helpless with all of those machines and wires hooked up to her, she seemed so fragile and delicate. His eyes darted to the empty chair next to the bed which he soon occupied, placing his hand over her hand to see that her stomach had increasingly grown and was still slowly growing.

"I got here as soon as I could," Zelena stated, making a sudden entrance. Robin looked up to see her eyes were solely fixed on Regina, her eyes held concern but her body language gave off a different sign. That was something Cora and her daughters shared, never showing any sign of weakness but sometimes, their eyes gave it all away. "What happened?" She asked, finally turning to acknowledge Robin.

"I don't know," he said regretfully with hidden guilt laced in his voice. "I found her in an alley like this and just brought her here. Whale said that she had taken in that potion which speeds up pregnancies like the one you had. I think it was Gold."

"Don't remind me" Zelena muttered, with an eye roll at the memory. "I thought I had warned you not to take any offerings from the Dark Ones. Those people are just cunning." Zelena mumbled as she moved her eyes to Regina's bump and narrowed her eyes. "I can easily sense the magic, it is so strong. Gold obviously didn't want to bother trying to make it undetectable like Emma had on me." She noted, moving her hands over Regina's body with a green glow escaping from her hands. She quickly moved her hands away in annoyance as she stared aimlessly at the wall.

"What is it?" Robin inquired, obviously noticing the way she jerked her hands back so fast.

"Gold may have sped up that pregnancy but he did it slower. The slower it is the more painful it is to experience. Regina will be fine, at the moment what he did on her is just draining her magic which drains her strength that makes it more painful, so painful she can barely handle it which is why she is unconscious." Zelena explained. "She'll be awake soon with all of those painkillers those doctors have her on but once she wakes, the potion will work as it should have originally and she'll be in immense pain as labour comes. I am going to kill that bloody imp." She muttered the last part under her breath.

Robin nodded as he tried to take in the information; the only good news that came from it was that Regina should be alright after the baby is born. "Is there any way you could put a protection spell up, just so we can try to protect the baby."

"I can but if Emma gets back here soon, we can do it together which will only strengthen it. Dark and light magic together is quite powerful, it won't stop Gold but it will hold him off for a little while." Zelena said as she already began to summon her magic, a green flash surrounding the room's white walls before quickly disappearing. "Once the saviour decides to show up, she can use her magic to enact the same spell making it twice the times stronger."

"Thank you Zelena" Robin nodded. Never in a million years did he actually think he would be thanking the person who tried to destroy her own sister's happiness and use him as one of the chess pieces in that plot. He still felt sceptical but like he said to Regina long ago, they did owe Zelena another chance. Zelena offered a small smile as she moved to the empty chair next to him, just staring off into space although she was facing Regina's direction. "I was thinking about our last conversation" Robin began, breaking the quietness. "Maybe, we could make Regina the… godmother." Robin suggested, looking for any sign of emotion in Zelena's eyes that could tell him if she agreed. She seemed distant as she pondered on the idea before her eyes showed happiness. "When you suggested it to me back at the diner, I wasn't sure how Regina would react but it would be good to try."

"I think it would be perfect." Zelena nodded in approval as she looked at her sister. Once she catches Gold, she knew she would not hesitate to attack. He had thought about her using her emotions combined with her magic, she'll just give him the results.

Both Robin and Zelena suddenly jumped when they heard a knock at the door to see Emma walking in with a half-hearted smile. "Hey" she greeted before looking at Regina and then back at the pair. "I just wanted to see how Regina was doing and inform you Robin of what we found." She explained, eyeing Robin. Robin nodded his response before briskly exiting the room with Emma.

"David found loads of papers scribbled in some sort of… code? I don't know what it is but we asked Blue to look at it. She says it is ancient magic writing or something that not many people can understand but since Gold mentored Regina, maybe he thought her how to identify it."

"We could ask her after the all of this drama with the baby settles down," Robin suggested, glancing back into the room.

"Of course, if there is anything I could do or anyone in the family, you can just ask." Emma smiled, fixing her jacket as she prepared to enter the cold weather.

"Actually, Zelena already put up a protection spell around the room to try and prevent Gold from interfering. She said if you added another protection spell to that it would hold Gold off, giving us plenty of time to come up with a plan."

"Yeah, sure. I figured Gold would be around here anyway since he wasn't in his shop so David and I were going to go and patrol the area. We'll call you if anything happens." Emma said as she held her hands out in front of like Zelena with a white glow coming out of her palms and tips of her fingers before it travelled along the walls, not only Regina's room but the whole building. "Hopefully this will do." She said, giving Robin one last smile before leaving again.

* * *

Robin heavily sighed as he bowed his head, still holding Regina's weightless hand in his. It had been a couple of hours since Emma left and then an hour since Zelena went home to check on their child and get some rest and food, promising she'll be back soon enough. All through that, Robin had stayed by Regina's side completely, of course, he left the room from time to time to check in with Snow and Emma but other than that, he was there.

"I know this must be hard" he whispered softly. "Knowing when you wake up, you'll have to deal with reality and its drama but I promise Regina, I will always be there. You will fight hard like you always do and we will protect our child." He smiled light heartily as moving attention to the baby.

All of a sudden, the monitors began to beep making Robin jerk as Regina's face returned back to her natural colour, tightly closing her eyes as the monitor only seemed to beep more and louder. Robin stood up, still clutching onto Regina's hand as the door flew open and in came a swarm of nurses and doctors. One of them coming up to him, trying to bring him out of the room as the medical staff pushed past him to get a closer look at the situation.

Finally, the nurse was successful in her attempt to get him out of the room. She had quickly retreated and locked the door before pulling a curtain over the window so Robin couldn't glance in. In frustration, he kicked the wall in annoyance as fear overtook him. Robin knew that Regina was going to be okay, according to Zelena's opinion on the matter, she should know. She was the one well versed in magic and would know how the magic that was used on Regina was reacting.

"Robin, what is going on?" He looked up to see Zelena approaching him this time holding Robyn in her arms who was peacefully sleeping despite the chaos in the hospital. "Is Regina alright?"

"I don't know," Robin said, his voice hinted of sadness and worry. "I mean all of a sudden the monitors went off and it seemed she was waking up."

"It's time," whispered Zelena, looking down at Robyn who was beginning to fuss. She tried to bounce her but unfortunately, her attempts were failing. "I think she needs her daddy," Zelena said, looking at Robin as she held out their daughter for him to take. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her securely. "Just focus on our daughter, don't worry about Regina," Zelena told him as the baby's cries relaxed.

* * *

"Whale, is she okay?" Robin questioned, once everyone exited the room with Whale leaving last.

"She is fine" he smiled. "Ms Mills is awake now and is asking for you." He patted Robin's shoulder lightly leaving the room.

"Are you coming?" Robin asked, noticing Zelena made no attempt to follow him. She shook her head as she moved her gaze to the floor.

"Regina wants you, I don't want to intrude. Besides, I have a feeling you are about to meet someone special." Zelena grinned wickedly. Robin returned the smile, taking a deep breath as he pushed open the door.

He froze once his eyes focused on the sight in front of him. There she was wide awake; sitting up with a pink blanket in her arms and you could just make out a little head with very few dark brown strands appearing. Regina looked up to meet his eyes; her eyes were filled with tears of joy as she smiled widely. "Come meet our little daughter." She instructed which Robin did. He smiled as he looked down at his daughter for the first time. She was taking in deep breaths, cuddled to her mother's side sleeping.

"She is beautiful" commented Robin, not taking his eyes off of his daughter.

"She is," agreed Regina, still staring at the baby girl. "Now there is one question I have, what should we name her?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _So the gender is a girl! I hope that would suffice people as I technically did this at random and then I had a great idea for her in the future (that is if people would like a sequel to the story) but that isn't for another long time to think about. I still have to deal with Gold who is just so annoying at the moment as well as his little sidekick._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _Super sorry for the three-day delay in updates but I was on vacation with no internet and I was studying for upcoming exams on Thursday making everything slip my mind. To make it up, I added in responses to people's reviews which I will do now from now on:_

 **Guest:** I'm glad you are excited about the possible sequel, I will keep it in mind. Thanks for reviewing.

 **baratta jennifer:** Awe, thanks for being so supportive ever since you began to read this story. It truly means a lot to me to know people really do enjoy the story enough to leave a review!

* * *

 **~ Chapter Eighteen ~**

 ** _Her Name_**

Robin blinked as he tried to think of the _perfect_ name for his beautiful girl. Marian had at one stage popped into his mind but he quickly ignored that thought, it would hurt Regina and bring back some unwanted memories, as it would for him.

"I don't know." He admitted shaking his head, but he knew whatever it would be, it would be beautiful just like his daughter.

Regina noticed the small vain pop up on Robin's forehead which always happened whenever he was thinking hard. She looked down at the baby girl trying to think of a name as well but her mind went blank. "Would you like to hold her?" Regina asked - trying to change the topic - which Robin quickly nodded to. She grinned, sitting up straighter as she carefully pulled the baby away from her, lifting the sleeping girl into her daddy's arms. Her smile broke into a full one when she saw the interaction between the two as Robin lightly bounced her in his arms while whispering into her ears which made the little girl only cuddle into her father arms looking for warmth. She knew this would be one of the most memorable days of her life as she continued to watch in awe.

A couple of hours had passed since Robin had met his little girl and after having informed Snow about the baby, she had quickly come running to the hospital. "Knock, knock." Snow said, opening the door with many visitors following behind her. Roland and Henry were there, eagerly trying to push past Snow so they could see the baby while Snow rested her head into David's shoulder, holding Neal in her arms as she watched the children walk over to the crib where you could see the little girl sleeping. Both Robin and Regina were sitting as near as possible watching their children interact with their new sister. "Have you had many visitors today, Regina?" Snow asked, diverting her attention back to the couple.

"Zelena was here earlier today but went out after Robyn was getting fussy," Regina explained, glancing every so often at Snow but mostly kept her focused on her baby.

"So have you two decided a name for her?" Emma questioned, suddenly appearing in the room. Nobody had missed the way Regina sent Robin a playful smile before it quickly faded away as she brought her focus to everyone else. "What?" Emma arched her eyebrows looking at everyone else to see if they had caught onto what was going on but they remained clueless like her.

"We have…" stated Robin.

"But we are going to announce it at this tradition thingy that your Charming parents had done for Neal" Regina finished. "We decided it would be a nice to have a whole day focused on our daughter before we go back to reality with Gold," Regina added, the happiness in her tone quickly disappearing into annoyance when mentioning Gold.

"Hey, it will be okay" Robin assured her, rubbing his hand along her back soothing her. She quickly eased into him, laying her head on Robin's shoulder shutting her eyes, forgetting everyone in the room.

"Speaking of Gold" Emma spoke, her voice uneasy. "We need your help on a few things." She stated, watching as Regina sat up in confusion. "Can you translate this? Blue said it was ancient and very few can actually read it." She explained, handing one of the pieces of paper. She watched as Regina furrowed her eyebrows looking closely at the page, her eyes darting everywhere on it.

"I can." She nodded, suddenly feeling all eyes on her. "I am guessing there are more sheets found?" She asked, looking for confirmation which the surprise in Emma's eyes told her the answer. "Well this one, this is a spell which you can see from here" she gestured to one of the uneven sides of the pages like it had been pulled from something. "Was ripped from a book and I am guessing overall a very powerful book. In any case, it is the spell to enact the time travelling spell." Regina answered, putting the page on the bedside cabinet. "It is complicated enough meaning if we can hide this, we actually have a chance of defeating Gold since he can't cast the spell without this."

"How can we hide it?" David queried.

"I can hide it" volunteered Regina. "But to make sure that it isn't found, I can't tell any of you. If Gold or my other half somehow manages to find a way to control you… they could force you to tell them where the page is hidden." Regina went on after seeing the stares from David and Emma who were looking at her like she was crazy.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Robin inquired walking into the bedroom after giving Roland some breakfast while helping Henry work on his archery skills since Henry had been constantly begging him to teach him. He smiled when he saw Regina sitting on the bed, the baby was asleep in the crib next to her while she was folding all the baby clothes they had to buy recently not expecting her to be born this early. "And how is our little princess?" Robin added in, towering over the baby who was staring at him curiously with her big blue eyes that she had inherited from him.

Regina chuckled as she folded the last thing, setting it aside on the bed. She stood up her hands wrapping around Robin's stomach whilst she rested her neck on his shoulder looking down at the baby girl. "I think she and I are both tired. We have been working hard for her big day tomorrow when we will finally reveal her name."

"Yes," Robin nodded, turning around so he was now looking at Regina. "And you know Zelena and I have something to reveal to you." She smiled, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" She asked, pretending to be annoyed. "It can't be that big." Robin laughed lightly leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

"Ah but it is." He teased. "Now, your boy is asking for you so he can show off his new archery skills," Robin said, hoping to distract her. She looked at him questionably before turning on her heal, strolling out the door.

* * *

"So can you please tell us now what you decided to name your daughter?" Emma whined impatiently like a five-year-old. It had been driving her insane for the last two days after constantly trying to get the answer for what Regina and Robin decided to name their daughter but she never got anything. Regina lightly scoffed as she turned to face Emma who was linked in arms with Killian and Henry coming up from behind them.

Regina sighed before looking at Robin who gave her an encouraging smile. "Alright, fine." She said, walking over to the centre of the room with Robin following who held the little girl tightly in his arms. "Everyone, I want to first thank you for coming" Regina stated, looking around at everyone in the diner. It was a small gathering, only a few people that Regina could either tolerate or talk to were here like the dwarfs. "And now I would like to present our daughter" she grinned, taking the baby girl into her arms, rocking her. "Rosalie" she announced proudly before the room erupted into claps and cheers.

She glanced over in the direction of Henry and Roland who were clapping the loudest while Roland jumped up and down excitedly in joy at his little sister. Regina flashed them a quick smile, her eyes lighting up at the boys' enthusiasm. This was all that she ever wanted: to feel a part of the world. Being with Robin, Henry, Roland and now Rosalie gave her that feeling. She had her sister and now she had the Snow as a great friend and family member. Being around these people brought her peace. They made her truly happy.

"And we have another announcement," Robin spoke up, grinning mischievously eyeing Regina then Zelena and the crowd. Regina stared at Robin and her sister as did everybody else; all wondering what was going on. Zelena grinned wickedly pulling baby Robyn into her arms as she met Robin. "We would like you, Regina, to be the… godmother of our child." Robin stated, extending his hand out towards Regina.

Regina was rendered speechless, she had tried to think of what Robin was hiding but never did she expect this. Snow quickly came travelling over to take Rosalie out of Regina's arms before going back to the booth with her husband and Neal. Regina took a few steps forward taking hold of Robin's hand before Zelena handed over Robyn to her. "So will you?" Zelena asked, looking at her eagerly.

Regina felt flustered as she tried to process everything. Before she could think, she was nodding her head back and forth slowly smiling. "Yes," she whispered looking down at her niece adoringly. There were more cheers in the room before everything finally settled down and everyone dived into their own conversations.

"Congratulations mom" Henry proudly said once Regina slipped into the booth next to him, Robyn was still in her arms. It wasn't long before Zelena and Robin strolled over with Robin sitting next to Regina and Zelena taking a chair from one of the tables since they also had Snow and David with Emma and Killian, across from Regina's side.

"Thank you, Henry," Regina said, smiling at him before turning to her sister and Robin. "And thank you for choosing me as godmother." She added in putting Robyn into Robin's arms while Rosalie was handed back to her. They spent the rest of the night all talking about their children as well as what they wanted for the future. Killian and Emma planning to move in, Belle briefly came over to congratulate Regina but ended up being asked what her plan was for her pregnancy but she wasn't certain. Once things settled down, Snow and David planned to move into a bigger house with Snow focusing on her teaching instead of it being on the sideline of her priorities.

"We should get going" Robin whispered into Regina's ear when he saw Rosalie was fully asleep and Roland was falling asleep. Henry looked tired too although he was still showing more energy than any of the other children. Regina nodded in agreement as she said her goodbyes before lifting Rosalie to the car with Robin taking Roland and Henry barely able to follow behind.

Regina had a feeling that they would all need to recharge. Something big was going to happen in the morning, she couldn't shake that feeling off of her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** _Surprise Update! I just really wanted to post a chapter today so I can announce that my **new story about Outlaw Queen is coming up soon today.** Also, I am finished most of my hectic stuff meaning I am free of worry and stress for a tiny while giving me a chance to get back on writing so I hope you enjoy the change._

 **baratta jennifer:** You are sweet, you know that? Thanks so much for reviewing, it really made my day.

 **OutlawxQueen:** I love the name Rosalie too, it was suggested by a Guest and thought it would be suitable. Thank you!

* * *

 **~ Chapter Nineteen ~**

 _ **The Storm**_

 _Regina landed on the floor with a thump, her whole body ached and she felt magically drained. She glanced over to her left where she saw everyone else lying, all defeated as well. She looked up to where Gold and the Queen were standing, fury soon raised inside of her as she saw them handling Rosalie, and soon her power came to the surface. She looked down to see a white glow appearing on her hands which seemed to have lightened up the entire barn. The glowing light gradually faded and darkness filled the barn. And then all she could hear was the loud bangs that sounded like thunder and flashes of lights._

" _This will be my happy ending." A voice which held such venom hissed out into the darkness before everything had stopped._

Regina shot up feeling panicked. It took her awhile to see she was inside her room, Robin was next to her and Rosalie was across from her, letting out a deep sigh in relief she laid her head back down onto the pillow shutting her eyes. She knew her nightmare had never actually happened, but yet she felt as magically drained as she did in the dream, almost like it had happened…

It didn't take long for the long silence to be broken when a ringing sound filled the room from the alarm clock. She groaned, moving her hand to turn it off to end the loud ringing so she could relax. Though the calm didn't last long when she heard faint footsteps outside the closed the door before the door was blown open and Roland grinning. Regina stared at him wondering what the little boy was doing as he made his way to his father.

"Papa!" The little boy screamed as he shook Robin awake. It took some tries with Roland repeatedly doing the same actions until Robin even stirred. Although Regina had been tempted to step and in and ask Roland to let his father to sleep, she resisted it for her curiosity had proven to get the better of her. "Papa, look outside," Roland instructed before running to the closed curtains and pulled them open to reveal… a dark rain cloud floating over the town…

"Oh know" whispered Regina, running towards the window where she wrapped her arms protectively around Roland dragging him back. With no hesitation after Robin spotted the way Regina's muscles had tensed with the way she clenched her jaw and seemed to be in another world, Robin knew Roland would not be safe so quickly scooped the boy into his arms as Regina moved to close the curtains. "I need to call Emma." Regina simply stated already exiting the room.

"Roland, stay with Henry. Do you promise?" Robin questioned although it was more like a warning after bringing his son into Henry's room who awoken by the sudden intrusion. The little boy nodded fearfully as a loud thunder filled the air making Roland let out a small cry of fear. "It is gonna be okay my boy," Robin whispered attempting to comfort the young boy. He glanced up at Henry who met his eyes, his eyes showing only understanding and warmth in them. "Now, I must go and speak with Regina so we can figure out what is going on." Robin tried to explain pulling away but Roland only seemed to tighten his grip around his father rather than loosen.

"They're on their way," Regina said, her voice was full of relief as she entered the room but stopped short near the doorway when she saw the scene unfolding in front of her. Roland sneaked a glance at her and soon Regina felt sympathy when she saw the fear in the boy's eyes. Quietly, she moved to the bed crouching down so she was facing Roland. He moved one of his hands from Robin before moving taking hold of Regina's. "It's okay Roland, it is only a storm. Nothing is going to hurt you." She said, using her thumb to circle Roland's palm in order to calm it. That trick had worked on Henry when he was younger after he had cuddled into her from a nightmare or loud sounds during the night.

 **Line**

"What was that?" Emma inquired as she took her seat in Regina's living room along with David, Snow and Killian. Regina shook her head in irritations as she too tried to think of possibilities to the sudden storm. There was some magical presence in it; Regina knew that which was why it was no ordinary storm. Regina felt as if it was draining her magic or numbing it, whatever it was doing, her magic felt weak and hardly present.

"Is it Gold's doing?" David suggested, eyeing everybody in the room but Regina immediately shot that down.

"No" she stated confidently. "This storm feels as if the magic is being sucked out of you… Gold wouldn't need her magic being at the lowest possible if he were to cast that time travel spell." Everyone either hummed their response or simply nodded as they took Regina's words into account. It did seem logical but if that was the case, then who was the cause? "It would be wise if everyone stayed indoors and try to stick together," Regina added in when glancing out of the window to see the rain only starting to fall.

"When do you think it will pass?" Emma spoke only to have silence from Regina as her answer. "Regina?"

"Not for a while I suspect. This storm feels like the one you'd receive if you were the Enchanted Forest, they are rare but when they do occur, the after effects are… devastating. The storm only brings nothing but destruction and death. Only about this one, you normally don't feel your magic being drained." She explained her eyes fixed on the dark clouds. "But what I don't understand is, at least in the Enchanted Forest you could feel the storm was coming with some signs and here we have technology which should be able to detect it but it didn't."

"So someone must have cast a spell to summon this storm?" Snow clarified.

"More likely." Nodded Regina turning around to face the group. "It would be best for no one to venture out, I have enough room to host all of you and there is plenty of food." Regina went on before exiting the room.

Regina knocked lightly on the wooden door to Henry's bedroom before entering. Henry and Roland sat on the carpet floor with some pillows underneath them as they focused on the TV which had controllers connecting from it. She smiled to herself knowing they would be occupied for a while before leaving the room to check on Rosalie.

She had found Rosalie the same way she left her, soundly sleeping. She was oblivious to the dangers that lurked around her or the storm that was already causing some destruction. Rosalie just looked so free with nothing to fear when she unmindful to the danger that surrounded her. She couldn't help but grin softly, moving her had to move a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she continued to look down at the sleeping baby. It didn't take long until she felt strong, muscular hands wrap around her and a chin laying down to rest on her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked, tilting his head to an angle so he could see her. She didn't utter a word as she felt her body relaxing. Ever since that dream and then the storm, she had felt unsettled and alert. The dream had kept replaying in her head since, those words echoing through her mind.

 _This will be my happy ending._

She couldn't figure out what her mind was trying to tell her. A warning? Would what she saw come to pass? Or was it just her imagination conjuring up the worse possible outcomes of the whole ordeal? However, the last one felt very unbelievable as if it was just her trying to make herself feel better about everything.

"Regina?" She broke out of her daydreaming state once Robin had called out her name again. _Great, now he will know something is most definitely up._ She thought to herself as she turned to face him offering a smile to assure him but that frown on his face told her that he wasn't even believing a second of it. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, why would there be?" She said, trying her hardest to sound convincing. "I'm just feeling uneasy about the storm and knowing Gold is out there… I just-"

"Hey, stop thinking" Robin interrupted. "We're here now and this is real." He added in. Regina smiled at him at his choice of words, memories coming back to her. With the whole Snow Queen- Ingrid and the chaos she brought to this town, things felt awfully similar snow with Gold. "We will figure out a way to defeat Gold and figure out what is going on with this thunderstorm but until then you need to have faith."

"Thank you" she whispered softly, raising her thumb to stroke his cheek. "As long as you are here, I know we will always succeed because you give me… faith."

Robin grinned at her comment before pulling her in closer to him. Their lips connected together, completely in a different world. Regina wrapped her arms around Robin's neck while Robin brought his hands to her waist making her hum in pleasure.

"Daddy!" Roland squealed forcing the two to break apart just as Roland entered through the open doorway. "I beat Henry!" He proudly announced, taking hold of Robin's hand pulling out of the room. He shot Regina an apologetic smile making Regina only chuckle before she followed them too.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** _Yes, the chapter is short but I really didn't have much to say and I needed to get it done. I am sorry for that if there were any problems._

 _As well, I would like to thank you all for the amazing follows reviews and people who had added this to their favourite story list. Never did I expect to get as far as chapter twenty but because of all the support I received I had to expand on the story, adding in more of the story. Again, thank you_

 _ **I have to also announce, the Finale is here with after this chapter being a few more chapters left**. _

* * *

**~ Chapter Twenty ~**

 _ **Vision**_

Three days. Three long, boredom and unbearable filled days it had taken until the storm had cleared. Being stuck in a house with the Charmings and a few others had really challenged Regina to not conjure a fireball - as much as she really wanted and felt tempted too - and hit it straight at her guests. They always bantered on about the storm and when Regina even asked for a moment alone; they would ramble on about the hope of defeating their foes and give her many 'inspiring' speeches that Regina had heard plenty of times. The only reason she hadn't burned them to a crisp yet was because of Robin, Henry, Roland and Rosalie. She didn't need to lose them or Rosalie growing up and only ever seeing her as a monster.

It was interesting about how the storm ended. It was there one night when Regina went to sleep when she woke up everything was peaceful. It was like the storm never even happened, until you looked outside. The destruction that could be seen in the garden of Regina's house was overwhelming, what would it be like if you were to venture out? Well, Regina was about to find out, she, Robin, David, Killian and Emma were all going out to look while Snow stayed back to watch Neal, Rosalie, Henry and Roland.

"Wow…" Emma said in surprise as they walked down the main street of Storybrooke. Trees had fallen from left to right. Cars and houses were damaged and even worse there were a few bodies that were found, with no pulse. They probably had been trying to find shelter away from the storm when something hit them like a trunk of a tree. Broken windows were seen everywhere with the sharp glass left on the footpath or road. And if you walked to the very end of the street - the part of town that wasn't the strongest buildings - you could see roofs had been ripped off.

"This storm certainly did some damage." Everyone tensed up as they spun around to come face to face with none other than Gold. He had a smirk plastered on his smug face as he looked around the area in satisfaction.

"You brought this storm on… you had killed all of these innocent people." Killian growled, clenching his jaw.

"This storm may have been my doing but my intention was not to kill all of these people. My intention was to warn _you._ " He said, pointing to Regina which made all eyes land on her.

She felt her stomach knot but showed no evidence of fear, instead she only straightened her posture showing off her confidence… though it was only an act.

"Your dream, vision will soon come to pass my dear, and this was just a small example of what will come to pass." And then he vanished in a thick cloud of smoke.

"What dream was he talking about?" Robin asked- demanded to know. She glanced into his eyes to quickly breaking away when she saw the small hint of betrayal and hurt with a huge variety of anger mixed in there. She could still feel his eyes solely focused on her, along with everyone else as they all stood there awkwardly. "Regina?"

She didn't say a word… she couldn't. Regina looked at her one last time before waving her hands around herself and disappeared to only appear in the vault. Regina let out a deep breath of relief as, leaning her weight against the wall. It was only a matter of time until someone would figure out that Regina was hiding here but she had magic, she could easily transport herself away with no difficulty whatsoever.

* * *

Everyone stood there wordlessly, still staring at the spot where Regina had once stood before she had disappeared. You could see it so much more clearly, something was defiantly going on but she chose to hide it from them all. Why? Possibly she fell back into old habits, keeping to herself and not allowing anyone to help her. Fear? It wasn't possible to really know what went on in Regina's mind. You think you have finally unlocked the answers and figured out who Regina was that there could be no more surprises. You'd only learn soon that she could still surprise you and you haven't been as smart as you thought you were.

"We should head back." David finally spoke, breaking out of his trance. Everybody either hummed their agreement or nodded it before all falling into step with each other, going back to the mansion.

"So?" Snow asked instantly when she saw everyone walk into the room… everybody but Regina…? She lifted her eyebrows in question which David noticed. He shook his head in response telling her the answer.

"Gold admitted to creating the storm." Emma finally spoke up when no one else did. "He said something about a vision that Regina had, that it would come true. Regina disappeared before we had any time to question her so we don't really know what is coming." Emma sadly said, shaking her head. "I'm gonna check on Henry." She added in, looking for any excuse to leave the room which had suddenly become hard to breathe in.

"Aye luv, I think I'll go with you."

"I think I will attend to Roland." Robin inaudibly said, leaving the room to only leave Charming and Snow.

"Did you go looking for her?" Snow questioned after a moment of silence.

"We thought best that Regina takes some time to be alone and collect her thoughts. If we were to disturb her now, she could lash out at any one of us and push us away if we're to invade her space. We need answers to defeat Gold which we can't get if Regina does not trust us."

"She trusts Robin and Henry. She has even come to trust us, don't doubt her because of a small thing." Snow warned him, getting up to her feet. "I'm going to begin making some lunch." She added in anything, to get away from the conversation.

* * *

Regina sat alone in her vault, her nose buried in a book as she scanned through the pages looking for any spell as a solution only to flick to the next page with nothing useful. The library would be a better place to search information and she should really be there but at least here she got her privacy, no one to disturb her. It was quiet and she could actually hear herself probably think, well until she heard faint footsteps. Someone had finally come to confront her… not that she didn't expect it, she'd even predicted they'd come earlier but no...

"Regina." Robin's voice echoed throughout the vault. She stayed quiet, pretending to ignore him as she tried to focus on the book. "Regina." She shut her eyes tightly closing the book not daring to open them. Regina could feel his eyes on her; she didn't need to look up for her to know that. "We need to talk," his tone was gentle. There was no anger or accusation just concern, even when things looked highly suspicious he remained unaccusing, unlike some people who would turn on her in a less than a half of a second. She wondered if the Charmings had, she didn't think so otherwise they would have approached by now but did it cross their mind yet? Maybe... but she proved to be an ally and a helpful... member of their group?

"I know," - she opened her eyes so they were looking directly into his blue orbs - "I'm sorry for not telling you. I just got scared." She added in, averting eye contact. How this was so frustrating and humiliating, to admit she was scared. To allow her pride to be slipping out of her fingertips slowly so she could watch miserably.

"Why?"

"Because... Gold won." She whispered, closing her eyes as she tried to prevent tears coming to the surface. Robin was hurt more then she was. Besides, she didn't need to seem weak right now, not when people were like Rosalie were counting on her to stop Gold and protect them. "He had Rosalie. Everyone else had been defeated and you… you were dead."

She fixed her eyes back on him to see him perplexed, in deep thought. He was avoiding eye contact too but when he did turn to face her, there was hope in his eyes. No fear or anything, his eyes just seemed to gleam with hope.

"Well then… I guess we'll just have to figure out a way to stop him." His lips slowly formed into a small smile which caused Regina to smile against her best intentions, you couldn't help but smile when you saw those dimples. "Now, we should get back to everyone else and tell them the news." He said, his voice going back to seriousness.

Regina glanced down briefly at the floor before nodding. He was right; this was valuable information which she had kept. She shouldn't have because fear had gotten the better of her. Fear? The Evil Queen would have scoffed at such a thing but Regina was really not her anymore... a true sign she was changing for the better.

* * *

"Robin? Rosalie is crying." Emma said, opening the door as she peered into Roland's room to spot him sprawled out on the bed fast asleep. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, stepping more into the room but Robin wasn't here like she had expected him to be. He had previously said he was coming upstairs to check on Roland but now there was nothing. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard little moans come from the little boy. Before she knew it, she was crouching down by him where he was rubbing his eyes. "Roland, have you seen papa?" She softly asked, careful not to frighten him by the sudden invasion of a very unfamiliar person because she and Roland barely spoke. They've seen each other multiple times and would even say 'hello' but that was all.

Roland didn't reply but shook his head, his eyelids still shut. He opened his mouth but soon he drifted back into sleep causing concern in Emma, slowly she moved her fingertips to his forehead to feel a temperature rising and-

"Emma?" She whipped her head around to see Killian behind her, looking mighty confused. "What is going on love?" He questioned, noticing Emma's hand hovering over Roland's forehead.

"I think he is running a fever." She whispered, getting to her feet leaving out her other concern. "I came in looking for Robin because Rosalie is crying when he woke up."

"Robin's missing?"

"Not missing, he probably went outside or something," Emma replied walking out of the room and into Regina's. She glanced where Rosalie was wide awake in tears. "And now we need to take care of her until either Regina or Robin comes back," Emma told him as she picked up the baby who stared up at Emma with curious eyes.

"Hey mom" Henry shouted, running into the room to only stop short noticing his mom holding Rosalie. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," Emma replied, shaking her head. "Robin and your mom seemed to have disappeared and Rosalie was upset. But we better get out of here before Regina returns; she would probably burn down this house to know we were in her room."

A minor smile appeared along Henry's mouth as he pictured it, he knew Emma was attempting a horrible joke but Regina wouldn't be too pleased with the invasion of her personal space. "Grandma asked me to tell you lunch is ready." He said, suddenly remembering what he came upstairs for.

"Thank you lad, tell Snow we're coming," Killian instructed receiving an obedient nod from Henry. "You coming love?"

Emma barely nodded as she continued to rock Rosalie whose cries were beginning to die down before following her boys out of the room.

* * *

"Where is Robin?" Snow enquired noticing the vacant seat at the table. It was then everyone began to realise it too, all but Killian, Henry and Emma though they weren't fully sure where Robin was.

"Maybe he went to find Regina?" … "Is Roland with him?" … "Why would he leave?" All of the questions were being fired at once, almost everyone speaking over each other making it incredibly difficult to even hear yourself think.

"Look, Robin will come back when he does." Emma finally said after grabbing everyone's attention from slamming the table accidentally. "He probably wanted to clear his head or something and is in the woods shooting arrows like he normally would. If he doesn't return later, we'll go and search for him."

There was a quiet murmur of agreement that filled the room and then the room fell into a tense silence with the only sound being the forks hitting the plates.

* * *

By the time lunch had ended, the adults were doing the clearing of plates while Henry had offered to take Neal out of the room to occupy him when there was the sound of a door slam from the foyer, not long later, Robin appeared with Regina much to everybody's relief.

"Regina? Robin? Are you okay?" Snow asked noticing the tension in both their bodies and was avoiding any possible connection. Thier bodies were far apart and eye contact wasn't even possible with two of them staring at the floor. The suspicion of something going on had only been confirmed when Regina moved away further over to the end of the room to put space from her and everyone else, but mostly Robin. At least she managed to hold eye contact with them even if it was less then two seconds.

"Before we get into that," Emma chimed in, cutting off the response from Robin. "I need to speak to Robin concerning Roland." She said more quietly, guiding Robin out of the room before he had a chance to say anything else. Snow and David simultaneously looked towards Regina who made no attempt to follow them like she would have normally.

Robin didn't need to be standing right in front of a mirror to be certain of that the colour had drained from his face; he could feel it so clearly. The worried glances that everybody shared after breaking his gaze also told him that just before he left. Roland had seemed fine when he had gone to check up on his son earlier, Roland was safe and fast asleep. Not even Robin shuffling around as he climbed out of the window to escape unnoticed so he could go to Regina had awoken him… but now that did sound concerning.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know." Emma shifted her gaze to the ground, then to the wall and even briefly to the ceiling. She was putting loads of effort in to do anything possible so she would not need to face Robin, not to look into his eyes and break whatever news it was to him. "I went to check on you earlier but only found Roland. It seemed like he is becoming ill but that isn't what scares me. Just as strong as the storm, I felt a magical presence that was dark and powerful. I think because Gold created that storm, he is doing something to Roland. Maybe to distract us and move on with his plan or Roland becoming sick is a vital part of it."


	21. Chapter 21

**~ Chapter Twenty-One ~**

 _ **Deal or no deal**_

Robin was at Roland's side in an instant. He knelt right next to Roland, feeling for the temperature that Roland gave off which made concern grow in him. He looked behind him where Emma stood, looking quite concerned too. "Do you have any idea what is wrong with him? Besides, the possible part of Gold being the main cause?"

"No." Emma said regretfully, shaking her head. "I was going to investigate but is there anything I could do for you now?" Robin shook his head. "I'm hoping to spend so time with Regina. We can work on the ancient writing that we previously talked about when Rosalie was born. Things are calmer than they've been in a long time and I would not like to waste it. Hopefully, we can get some useful information out of the research." Emma added in, staying put in place as she waited for a response out of Robin but when she realised she wasn't getting one, she turned to leave.

"Emma, is Roland okay?" David asked as soon as Emma entered the kitchen where Killian and David sat at the table; Snow seemed to be making hot chocolate while trying to speak with Regina who was still on the side of the room, unmoved.

"I don't know," she announced causing Regina to jerk her head up to focus on her instead of the floor. "Uh… Regina, can we talk?" Emma asked turning to face Regina, who blinked a few times before nodding her head, following Emma into her study. "We need to work on the pages full of ancient writing," she stated bluntly.

Regina looked at her, disbelieving what she just heard. She had been preparing to be hit with loads of questions about the vision but as it seems, everyone is acting like nothing had ever happened. "Right… well, I have them right here." Regina said absently, pulling the drawers of her desk open to reveal pages and pages of writing. "I've already stated one of these pages is the time travelling spell and have hidden it so I presume these state other spells that he needs to get going with his plot."

"Like a spell that created this storm?"

"Ms Swan, creating a storm is amateur, one simple wave with your hand and enough concentration and strength, a tornado could be happening right before your eyes. Now, this one" - she held up a page - "would be used to speed up pregnancies, sound familiar?" She asked, her voice laced with sarcasm as she handed the page to Emma.

"The one I used had English wording," Emma shot back forcing Regina to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes well if I remember correctly, Gold had added his own personal touches to mine so this one is a little different. Unfortunately for us, Gold has no use for this spell anymore so there isn't a point in trying to hide it." Regina announced, stuffing the spell back into her drawers before beginning to examine the other pages, stopping everyone in a while to summarise what she read to Emma.

"And that is it," she said relieved. "The only page that is valuable to us is the time travelling one _if_ Gold hasn't memorized it yet. Knowing that cunning imp, our odds are very low."

"Emma, Regina!" Both women turned around at the sound of David entering the room with a frantic look on his face. Regina inaudibly sighed to herself, she had a strong feeling that this would be including Gold, from here on out things would only escalate. "It's Gold." _'And there it is.'_ Regina thought to herself before David continued. "He's outside right now…" that was all Regina needed to hear before she found herself running outside into the crisp air where Gold stood triumphantly with a proud smirk, revelling in victory as if he had won.

"What are you doing here?" Regina questioned, her voice laced with only venom and hatred. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Charming had appeared, his sword drawn out with the one-handed pirate at his side while Emma stood by her.

"I am presumptuous that by now all of you are aware of Roland's illness?" It may sound like a question but by the tone Gold used, it was defiantly a statement. Regina could her whole body tensing because she had no clue, a slight suspicion, but other than that she was left in the dark. Although she was shocked, she masked her surprise and continued to stare coldly at the Dark One. " I am here to offer a deal. I could save Roland's life easily _or_ I could cause this illness to be fatal."

"What do you want crocodile. No more games."

Gold left out a small chuckle in amusement. "Very well, I want you to give back what you stole from me. I want my spell back that you took from my shop when I wasn't there." Regina wanted so bad to conjure a fireball and hit him with it but she was certain if she were to follow her instincts impulsively, things would end badly. "Deal or no deal?"

"No deal," Regina stated, holding her head up high as she stepped down from her porch. A hint of wonder passed his eyes - and everyone else's - clearly Regina had managed to astonish everyone which only made her feel more confident. "We will find an anecdote to whatever you used on Roland without _your_ help."

"Are you sure about that dearie? You seem a little overly self-confident." Rumple teased to only do one of those annoying giggles he had once done in the Enchanted Forest. As much as Regina hated to admit it, he was trying to discourage her and it was working but she remained firm on her decision.

When Gold saw Regina wouldn't change her mind, he pulled his hand back only to push it forward with such a force that everybody fell to the ground. Regina winced with the hard impact on the ground and her head. Her vision became clouded but she blinked furiously in hopes of making it clear again. But just as she succeeded, her body was being lifted off the ground by Gold who was holding her by her throat. She tried to get breaths out but she found herself not being successful in her attempts, only letting out choking sounds as she tried to regain her normal rate of breathing but the pain only got intenser as she tried.

"Regina!" A shout full of concern was heard before an arrow was shot right passed Regina and hit the tree near Gold that was only inches away from his face. She wanted to look back although she was already certain Robin was standing there, probably already grabbing another arrow from his quiver. "That was a warning shot."

Gold still kept a firm grasp on Regina but she could tell he was debating silently what to do. Finally, he let out an enraged sigh of defeat, releasing his hold with Regina falling to the ground inhaling deeply. "This isn't over." She had heard him growl. She knew he left then when Robin was at her side whispering gently into her ear but she felt too tired to focus and try to understand what he was saying. The next thing she knew was that she was fading into a world of darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

**~ Chapter Twenty-Two ~**

 ** _Only the Beginning_**

When Regina woke up, she was laid out in her bed with Robin nearby her sitting impatiently as he bounced his leg up and down; staring at the floor oblivious to her consciousness. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, her head ached and her throat still felt tight as if someone was still choking her. As well as that, her strength had fled her body making it incredibly difficult to do the simple task of moving a hand. Instead, she pursued her lips together again and allowed sleep to take her away again so maybe when she wakes up again, she'll have more energy.

This time, Snow was by her bedside with Henry. They were whispering to each other which came out as a foreign language to Regina, catching none of it. If they were whispering not to wake her up, they failed, or if they didn't want her to hear, they succeeded, but it could have been both previous reasons as well.

"Mom," Henry's voice was what broke her at of her thoughts. She refocused on the two who were staring eagerly at her causing her to smile weakly. "I'm so glad you're awake." He added in, gently bending over to her where he gave her a small hug.

"It's nice to see you too." She whispered once Henry pulled away. "What happened?"

Henry and Snow both shared the same concerning look before looking back in Regina's direction who seemed very perplexed. "Gold attempted to… kill you." Snow began, clearly feeling uncomfortable to tell this story which meant she was hiding something. "Robin had been on standby and managed to release Gold's grasp on you but yesterday we got a note from him stating he has gone off to find Gold."

"What?" Regina cried out, fear rising inside of her. "How long was I out?"

"Four days." Henry replied.

"Henry, why don't you go and get your mom a drink and some food. I'm sure she'd be dehydrated by now from the lack of water." Snow suggested quickly before the conversation she was already enduring could escalate. Henry obediently followed his orders, already having a grasp of what was about to unfold. "Emma, Hook and David are out searching for him, since yesterday. His phone is off and right now there is nothing we can do."

"How is Roland?" Regina asked her tone laced with concern. She didn't care to speak any more about the situation with Robin.

"He is better. The fever has gone down by a lot which is relieving but he does complain about his stomach and is awfully tired. Gold didn't make any appearances concerning Roland; it seems the spell's effects are fading."

Regina hummed her response just a second before Henry came back in with a tall glass full of water and a sandwich which he had just obviously whipped up judging by the sloppiness of his work. Regina nonetheless took the offerings happily with no complaints.

"We'll leave you for a while. Blue advised some rest, so call us if you need anything." Snow said, making way to the door. Regina looked up when hearing the Blue's mention and her appearance in Regina's _house._ Although, Snow and Henry were clever enough to withdraw from the room fast.

Regina heaved out a sigh as she allowed her body to rest on the bed, no that she had nobody in her room to entertain she could finally allow herself to rest a little. But what she got was the opposite of rest as she continued to twist and turn, feeling restless while her thoughts circulated on Robin and Gold. Robin knew Gold's capability, actually, she wasn't very aware if he knew the full extent of what Gold could do when he was set on something, what he wanted, he always made sure he would get.

* * *

Somehow, Regina managed to find herself in a situation that she never once pictured she'd be in. All she needed to say was that since her love for Henry was unconditional and that Snow was very good at persuading, she found herself relaxed on the couch with Henry curled up next to her while Snow sat on the same couch but a little father, all three of them drinking hot cocoa watching a movie. Although Regina was absently watching it, she was too concerned for Robin at this stage, if something could happen, what would she do? She lost him once - almost lost him several times before that too - and the pain would be like a dagger being struck through her. Even now she was beginning to become a tiny bit worried about the Un-Charming, one-handed wonder and Emma. They had been out since yesterday and a day, yet they received no contact from them.

She glanced around after finding herself staring out into space to see Henry sleeping next to her while Snow stared at her cup of hot chocolate. Her eyes were filling with fresh tears with her hands shaking ever so slightly. Even after many, many years of trying to destroy Snow, Regina never found herself feeling… sympathy towards her former ex-stepdaughter. Yes, they experienced an unpleasant history but after Storybrooke, after the recent years that the two have been forced to spend together, things between them weren't so bad. Not to say Regina didn't find Snow ridiculous but she found that she _did_ care about Snow.

"Are you okay?" Regina questioned deadpanned. Snow immediately startled, looking up at Regina with little wide eyes.

"Oh, Regina. I thought you fell asleep like Henry."

"I'm too focused on Robin." Regina admitted quickly, looking away. "And I know you're worried about Emma and David but they'll be fine," Regina assured Snow after a long pause. "Maybe they're on their way back now."

Snow nodded her agreement before opening her mouth but was cut off by the loud pounding on the door that caused Henry to stir. "I'll get it." Snow said softly, setting aside her hot chocolate.

The sounds of voice could be heard although Regina was too tired to work out who it was. "Regina…"

She fixed her eyes on Snow who stood there with Zelena, both of them sharing the same concerned and fearful expression. Her blood ran cold; this wouldn't be good news at all.

"Gold paid me a visit earlier today in a rather… taunting mood," Zelena slowly began wearily, doing everything in her power to not meet eyes with Regina. "He tried to make a deal. Similar to the one he had made with you but there were different terms."

"What is it?" Regina questioned already having a strong instinct of what Gold's little game was already. It has been too long since anyone received any form of a message from Robin. She stiffened noticing the way a flash of panic had passed through Zelena's eyes. Her sister hardly showed fear… ever. And when she did, she'd always have an understandable reason.

"He said he has Robin… and Emma as well as the rest of him. He instructed me to tell you otherwise he'd hurt my daughter. He wants me to tell you that he wants all three of us" - she was gesturing to Snow as well - "to meet him at the library at 8:15 with… the spell book otherwise he'll hurt them. Or rather, the Evil Queen will."

Regina felt the blood in her body being drained as her heart began to pick up. Gold was fiercely determined to get what he wanted and wouldn't stop at anything, which was clear now. She glanced at the nearby clock which read _7:15._ They had some time to strategize, that was the only fortunate thing out of all of this chaos.

"Mom?" Everyone turned to the couch where Henry awoke wide-eyed; every part of his eyes showed the fear building up. They had completely forgotten he was in the room.

"Don't worry Henry," Regina said inching closer to him. "I promise nothing will happen to our family, not while I am still breathing. Right now, I need to go upstairs and be with Roland. I'll put up a protection spell around the house and maybe Belle might come over to watch you, it'd be safer knowing she is Rumple's weakness. He wouldn't dare hurt her… well physically anyway."

"I'll go and call her." Snow excused herself quickly, heading to the kitchen while Zelena and Regina began planning.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** _This has got to be my favourite chapter yet. It was the easiest to write I think, with the words just flowing out. I really hope you'll enjoy it as much as I have written it and be prepared for the action and cute interaction between Robin and Regina at the end, well it is my opinion._

 ** _May I announce that for now, this story will be taking a_** _short hiatus_ ** _(as well as my other story, "Beauty and the Beast.") I know already I have a horrible track record as it but exams are coming it up making it so stressful. I am going to try and do my best to at least upload every now (I have the next few chapters ready to go except for editing) and again but it will be early June when I am fully back. Thank you for understanding and you don't I am sorry._**

* * *

 **~ Chapter Twenty-Three ~**

 ** _8:15_**

Regina, Zelena and Snow walked down the main street of Storybrooke, holding them with confidence. Regina and Zelena both had their magic ready to use should they need it with Snow gripping her bow with her quiver stocked with tons of arrows. On the outside, they showed no signs of fear but deep down in Regina and Snow, they worried for their loved ones while Zelena worried how the aftermath of this would turn out. If Robin should be killed, in case something in their plan should backfire - none of them wanted to think about that possibility - Zelena worried for Regina's wellbeing. When Zelena was against Regina and the other heroes those years ago, she did her research well; she knew their mother killed Daniel. Zelena had been there when Robin was killed by Hades - which was partly her fault - and she wasn't sure how much lost Regina could take.

"Ah, it is so could you could have joined us." Gold greeted them as the three women came to a full stop, all stiffening their bodies. Regina sending a fierce glare at Gold with Snow eyeing the Queen and Zelena simply looked around for the other heroes. "Oh, sorry dearie but you won't find your little hero friends here." Gold said noticing Zelena's eyes darting around the street.

"Where are they?" Regina growled through her gritted teeth. She was clenching her hand tightly to reframe herself from throwing a fireball at Gold. There was one simple reason, he knew where they were and she needed that information before any more could be done. "You don't get your spell book until we know that our family is safe."

"You don't get to make the rules." Regina's other half spoke up, smiling wickedly. "We are the ones who are controlling what happens to your 'family' and it would be a shame if one of them were to… have their heart ripped out. My speciality."

"How do we know you won't harm them after we give you the spell book, our only leverage?" Snow piped up, her voice deadpanned.

"That's the thing dearies. You don't know." He said smirking proudly. "You have no idea what we can do to them or if they are even dead already. Now the book."

The heroes all shared the same worried glance before Regina held her hand out flat, purple smoke emerging before fading away and there rested the book. She gripped it tighter… this could end badly if their plan weren't to work.

She took slow steps forwards, Gold and the Queen both sharing the same smug grin but just as Regina laid out her hand to hand the book over, she stopped dramatically smirking at her foes. They stared at her intently, unsure what was going on. But before any words between the three of them could be exchanged, a green ball of fire sent the Queen flying backwards, hitting her head off a wall. Gold looked back to where Snow and Zelena stood to find Snow disappeared while Zelena stood triumphantly, already aiming her other ball at him.

The bells soundly rang loudly signally it was 8:15.

And soon enough Snow appeared coming out of the clock tower with Killian, David and Emma all completely unharmed. The problem was… Robin wasn't amongst them. Regina looked at Snow worried who sent her an apologetic expression in return. Suddenly, a laugh filled their ears to see Gold standing there.

"Did you really think I'd have your little thief in your reach? I have him nearby but just not in your reach and if you'd like to see him again _dearie,_ you better hand over my spell book." Gold said his own fireball appearing which he sent in Zelena's direction knocking her to the ground. Without sparing a second, he waved his hand at everyone else but Regina immobilising them. "Give me my book."

Regina stood there dumbfounded as she tried to figure out the best course of action. With everyone frozen, she didn't have any backup and as much as she hated to admit it, Gold was more powerful than her right now. She was still unsteady after their last encounter. If she gave the book to Gold, he could enact the time travelling spell once he gets Rosalie. But if she didn't, Robin's life could be at stake.

She glanced around, everyone's eyes were at her to see what the decision would be which only put more pressure on her. Then, she noticed something… the Evil Queen had vanished and soon she felt her stomach forming knots. Her barrier spell wouldn't have been that strong and the Evil Queen didn't have any weakness when it came to Belle, barely Henry. Surely not Rosalie which meant that she could have…

Now that she had Rosalie _and_ Robin, Regina was practically trapped. She'd want to protect Rosalie and Robin but she couldn't until she handed the spell book over. Even if she did, Rosalie would still get hurt and there was no guarantee for Robin. So against her best instincts, she gripped the book tighter to see it vanish.

The next thing she knew, she had an incredible, powerful force against her causing her to fall to the concrete ground injuring her head. Everything became dizzier but she wouldn't allow herself to blacken out again. As she rubbed her head gently in a soothing attempt, a shadow towered over her with Gold staring down at her with such hatred and disgust.

"I'll make sure you regret that decision." He growled, a fireball forming in his hand ready for him to throw at her.

"Do it!" Regina stared, her voice weak. "But if you kill me, you won't get the thing you desperately need to enact your spell. The book. You'll lose Belle forever for killing an ally and your baby will grow up to hate you because of your dark ways. It'll leave you… just like your other son." She taunted. Upon seeing the blazing flames in his eyes, she knew it was getting to him.

She didn't even attempt to fight what came next. He held his hand up higher ready for him to hit her with but she just shut her eyes tightly.

"Stop!" A voice commanded. She opened her eyes slowly to see Gold's hand remained in place while he clenched his jaw. "Dark One, I command you to not harm Regina." At that moment, Gold's flame disappeared and he backed away from Regina, turning to face the person controlling him… using his dagger.

Regina sat up still feeling uneasy. Relief overcame her noticing Belle standing a few feet away from them with the dagger. Then in the corner of her eye, she noticed Henry hiding in one of the nearby alleys, carefully watching what was unfolding.

"Belle…"

"Stop," Belle forcefully commanded interrupting him. "I don't want to hear any more Rumple. Now release them," she commanded, gesturing to everyone who was frozen in place. "I know you tried to take away Rosalie," she began making the relief that Regina previously felt, fade away. "But your little friend luckily didn't have much success. I was smart enough to know you'd sent her to Regina's house so I hid her somewhere else. Now, tell Regina where Robin is."

"Down in the mines." Rumple unwillingly muttered.

"Good," Belle said in relief. "As for what happens next, I want you to tell us how to destroy the Evil Queen. Thanks to the fairies, she has been detained but I need to know how we can defeat her."

"You can't." Rumple gleefully said. "The only way is to kill the original being… Regina."

A loud gasp that came from Henry's direction could be heard as he listened on while everyone remained in silence, shocked at the only option.

Belle's hand shook as she tried to recompose herself. Even she was shocked by the turn of events. "Dark One… I command thee to…" she stopped mid-sentence, she wasn't sure what she wanted Rumple to do now. She met eyes with Regina, silently asking her what to do next; seeing Regina was too confused to even speak she fixed her eyes back on Rumple. "I command you not to use any more magic against us."

Emma quickly interfered after summoning the cuff which she slipped onto Gold's wrist. "And this will ensure it." She said mockingly. "What do we do with him now?" She asked, turning to face Belle who seemed to out of it to make a decision.

"For now," David began pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "We can keep him down in Zelena's old hospital cell until we figure out a more permanent solution." He said, guiding Gold away with Killian's assistance.

It was then when Henry emerged from his little hiding spot where he quickly engulfed Emma with a long lasting hug relieved she was okay. After they pulled away, he turned to face Regina who was staring absently at the floor. "Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Regina assured him quickly once she snapped out of her trance. "I'm going to go and find Robin." She stated, moving away.

"We'll see you back at the house." Snow said, joining the conversation. "Belle seems shaken up so we will just take her with us once we go to the convent and get Roland and Rosalie. Apparently, Zelena had come up with that plan at the last second which was where she told Belle to go."

"Thank you." Regina nodded, thanking nobody in particular as she excused herself. She needed to see Robin, to be with him and in his embrace. After learning she had to die just so they can rid the Evil Queen, she needed the love and support of her soulmate. It was her fault all of this was happening and now she just needed comfort.

* * *

"Robin?" Regina called out, entering the dark, gloomy mines. She lit a fireball in her hand for some extra light despite all of the torches on the stone walls as she travelled down the tunnels. "Robin, are you there?"

She froze, happiness filling her body when she saw Robin. He was resting against the wall, thankfully unharmed, but unconscious. She sprung over to him, the fire in her hand disappearing once she reached him. She smiled happily, running her hand along his cheek seeing he was okay. Slowly, his blue eyes opened and their eyes met with Regina's brimming with tears and Robin's showed a relieved look.

"Regina…" he whispered, his voice was weak.

"It's okay," she whispered back, shushing him. "You don't need to speak and waste the little energy." She stated her eyes moving down to his hands where they had been bounded by rope. Quickly she undid the knots, obviously done by the Evil Queen taking into account the style.

Noticing Robin wasn't capable of standing, she waved her hand around them with smoke filling their visions. As soon as it cleared, they were back in Regina's house in her bedroom with Robin resting on the bed and Regina sitting on the side, her hand gripping onto Robin's. She wouldn't ever let him go again, not ever.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** _So I have finally reached the end of my story. I only began this story on the 14th of January and after a journey that was filled with writer's block, complications, support and encouragement, I am still very pleased that I did this. Looking back on it, I could have done things better because there were just days when I didn't have the strength to write._

 _Anyways, I do plan to release a_ **SQUEAL** _at some point which will be set later in the future when Rosalie is a little older. IDK. I'll plan that out and hopefully if everything can go according to plan I'll have it out by the end of summer. But a warning is, I am doing another year of school but this year will be more important with more exams that I can't stress the importance of. Anyways, updates would be a little slower with my only day off being Saturdays where I won't have study but hopefully I'll get there._

 _Finally, thank you to all of those who read this story, followed it or even reviewed. It means a great deal and I am so grateful for the kindness and the amount of patience you've shown me. Again, thank you!_

* * *

 **~ Chapter Twenty-Four ~**

 _ **FINALE**_

Henry was the first to notice Regina had returned back home with Robin, which Henry discovered upon entering Regina's room checking to see if he had misplaced the Once Upon A Time book. Instead, he found Robin and Regina sprawled out on the bed, out cold. Thankfully Robin was unharmed but only had a pale complexion that probably was from the lack of sunshine and food, if Gold didn't bother to probably feed Robin that was but it all depended on when Gold got his grasp on Robin. Nevertheless, Robin looked peaceful as he slept with Regina's head resting near his and her hand extended onto his stomach which rose with every breath Robin took.

Quietly, Henry backed out of the bedroom with a small grin spreading on his face. He always knew his mom would eventually get her wish for a happy ending - even if Regina didn't always believe she would - and now, he could see her wish gradually happening. All she ever longed for was family, friends that she could love and trust but she also longed for her to find happiness with someone… her true love. Her soul mate.

"What are you doing?" Henry spun around to see Emma with her arms crossed, raising her eyebrows in suspicion.

"I was just looking for the storybook." Henry explained, "Mom is back with Robin Hood." He quickly added in, causing Emma lose the stern look that she once possessed. She nodded her head in understanding, smiling as she wrapped her arm around Henry's back.

"Come on kid, we better leave them be and not disturb them. There'd be hell to pay if Regina was provoked in any way." Emma joked, guiding Henry down the stairs to the living room where everyone else had gathered to watch a movie. They didn't know how long they would have until Gold launched his next attack but they wanted to enjoy every peaceful moment they could, especially in a time where there wasn't as much stress. They held what Gold needed the most, all of the spells, Rosalie and Belle had the dagger. On the plus side, Gold was locked away, at least for now. They only needed to worry about the Evil Queen.

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open the next morning when the sound of laughter filled her hears. She sat up to try to detect where the laughter was coming from to only realize it got louder and louder bit by bit meaning it came from the closed door.

She quickly forced herself out of bed - trying not to wake Robin - allowing her fingers to run down her outfit that was now filled with wrinkles. Just on cue, once she fixed her hair making her a more presentable, the door blew open with Roland skipping into the room. "Gina!" He said just above a whisper, crashing into her. She happily embraced him, relieved to see the temperature had gone down; obviously, it was the Gold's doing. But nevertheless, she hadn't seen the young boy for days now, at least five days.

Regina couldn't conceal the grin which spread across her face once Roland pulled back and she could see those dimples and brown orbs staring back at her. "How are you, Roland?" She asked growing serious. His face scrunched up into an expression of confusion before realizing what Regina meant.

"Papa told me I needed to stay in bed to be better. He was right!" Roland exclaimed in awe of how his father always seemed correct. He broke contact with Regina for a moment, his face growing visibly worried once his eyes fixed on Robin. "Is papa sick now Regina?"

Regina could feel the lump forming in her throat while she tried to think of an excuse without frightening Roland. "He is just a little bit tired but he'll be fine," Regina promised, choosing her wording carefully. "Why don't we go to your bedroom and make a card for your papa. I'm sure he'll love it." Regina offered, already guiding Roland out of the room.

As soon as they entered Roland's room, he ran towards the desk situated in the corner especially for his art which he has grown an interest in when he wasn't outside running around or playing video games with Henry.

Regina mostly sat in silence, absently watching Roland using his markers only ever nodding or humming a response when he enquired about the picture that he was doing. Her thoughts mostly circulated around her other half, which she hated. She took great relief that Robin was fine, Gold was secured in a cell but her thoughts were now consumed by The Evil Queen when all she wanted to do was not focus on reality.

"What do you think Gina?" Roland asked holding up a picture with five figures with the title of the page 'Our Family'. And in messy writing above each figure, the names 'Papa, mama, Henry, me and Rosalie' were written. She examined the second figure intently trying to understand what Roland meant by mama. Was he referring to Marian? But if so, why would he bother to include Henry and Rosalie - even if Rosalie was technically his half-sister - when it hit her. He drew her in as his mama which made her eyes brim with tears. There was a surge of warmth rushing through her body. "Gina? You're crying." Roland noted, his eyes becoming worried.

"These are happy tears," Regina explained, smiling. "It's beautiful." Regina complimented going back to focus on the picture.

Roland beamed proudly. "That is papa, Henry, Rosalie and there is me," Roland explained, using his finger to point to each figure. "And this is you, mama!" He added in with happiness, his eyes gleaming with delight.

"Thank you, Roland," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I'm sure this will make your papa very happy." She assured him, earning a huge smile in return as he put the drawing in front of him and continued to adding any touches he could possibly.

* * *

"Good afternoon Regina," Snow greeted upon Regina entering the room with Roland. She offered a weak smile in acknowledgement before diving straight to the coffee maker with Roland going around the table to proudly present his drawing.

"How is Robin?" Emma asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate that she made for Henry. "We would have checked on you both earlier but didn't want to interrupt."

"He's fine," Regina answered vaguely, settling down at the table next to Roland and Henry. "He is worn out but nothing to worry about. He'll be relieved when he wakes up to know Gold is… contained. Now we just need to figure out what to do with my… other half. Although she is in the fairies custody, we can't very keep her there forever. There needs to be a more permanent answer. Not to mention, Gold still needs a permanent holding."

Everyone shared the same concerned, worried look causing Regina to stiffen. It was Roland the only one unaware of the sudden change in the air. "What?"

"Regina… after everything that has happened the last few days we all thought it'd be a good idea to just stop…" Snow explained, causing Regina to feel even more confused than ever. "We will deal with The Evil Queen as well as Gold but for now we have them contained. People in Storybrooke have already heard about the news and are returning back to their daily routine."

"What are you exactly suggesting?" She questioned, rising to her feet. A tactic she would normally resource to when she felt overpowered. Some habits never die hard.

"You have faced a battle with them, Gold twice. You had Robin come back to you but nearly lost him again. You've had Rosalie and you're taking care of Henry and Roland while working as mayor. We just think for maybe today you and Robin should just do something together. Gold and The Evil Queen will be still there tomorrow morning. Besides, I'm sure Neal, Henry, Roland and Rosalie could enjoy a day free of stress and tension. We were thinking of going to the library to see how Belle is before Granny's."

"I think it is a rather intriguing idea." Everyone's eyes instantly fixed by the doorway, to see Robin up and standing but weakly, "Snow does make excellent points." Robin agreed, wrapping his arm around Regina's waist knowing she'd be more inclined to agree.

"Fine," Regina huffed. "But you will be resting majority of today and then we can join them at Granny's later." Robin hummed his agreement, lightly pressing a kiss on Regina's cheek before taking up a vacant seat at the table.

"Papa, look at this picture I made you!" Roland beamed, running over to him. "That is you, Gina, me, Henry and Rosalie." For a brief moment, Robin caught Regina's eyes with confusion in his.

"I'll explain later." She mouthed to him before quickly excusing herself.

"It's very well done, my boy," Robin commented, focusing back on the picture.

* * *

"And what are you doing?" Robin enquired, entering the bedroom he shared with Regina after a long conversation with everyone before they left.

"I was just reading about on some spells," Regina answered vaguely walking over to embrace Robin. She just needed to feel him, to be near him. To allow her head to rest against his chest, feeling every breath he took while he inhaled and exhaled. Too many things have destroyed Robin and her, fate conspired against them. Marian came back from the past -although that turned out to be her sister- only after they learn Zelena was with Robin's child. But even long before that, Regina almost threw away her chance of happiness with her soul mate, _twice._ Once, in the Enchanted Forest at the tavern that night when she had been too afraid of opening her heart to a new possibility of love in fear she'd lose that love again like she had with Daniel. In Storybrooke when she attempted to push him away. Regina even lost Robin to death -or so she'd thought- and then he was back. She only hoped that this wasn't all a dream that she'd soon wake up from.

"Regina, are you okay?" Robin pulled back, gazing into her eyes with only concern laced through them.

The words of Snow White echoed through her head that had been uttered to her so long ago.

 _Don't let anything hold you back._

She forced a weak smile, a hint of sadness glistening through her brown orbs. "After losing you so many times… I just never thought I'd have this." She whispered, allowing her hand to cup his cheek allowing the corners of her lips to grow bigger. "I never want to lose you again," she confessed, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I had promised you a long time ago that you are my future and, you still are Regina. I never want to lose you again and I promise I'll never let you go. I'm here for you, _always._ "

"And I'm with you, _always._ "

* * *

"Papa!" Roland exclaimed, catching sight of Regina and Robin entering the diner. Everyone turned to direct their attention towards them while Robin scooped Robin into his arms, spinning him around, setting him back on the ground.

"Robin, Regina," Emma called out. "Join us," she invited, as Killian and she scooted down the booth allowing more room. They both offered her a smile, strolling over with Roland.

"Regina, you'd be glad to know we've finally figured out a more permanent solution to the Evil Queen and Gold," David announced, pure relief spreading on his face.

"Which is?"

"After a long debate, with Belle's opinion, we've decided to keep Gold in the hospital cell for now. We're hoping there could be a second chance in store for him as long as he proves he is worthy. And we plan to banish the Evil Queen to another realm. Zelena says she still has the apprentice's wand giving us the chance to rid of her."

"Tomorrow, as a celebration of a long-awaited victory, there'd be fireworks and Granny has offered to hold a dinner party in honour of the efforts we heroes have put in." Snow added on.

Regina smiled happily, not missing how Snow used the words 'we heroes' obviously referring to everyone seated at the table. All she had wanted for so many years, what she longed for the most of forgiveness, acceptance and love. Finally, after a long journey that at times felt hopeless, she received her one and only wishes.

As she looked around the table and watched her family that was once her former enemies laugh at jokes while talking about pass moments in their lives eating, she could feel a sense of happiness. Of course, there'd be many more challenges she'd need to face throughout her life. For starters, now she was a mother all over again, except this time she was supported by her loved ones. They'd need to see how this other chance they were handing out to Gold works out. There were many other complications that'd soon come into play but she'll face them headstrong.

The storybook once wrote her as a villain. Villains never get happy endings but she was no longer a villain anymore. She smiled.

"You did it, mom," whispered Henry, proudness laced throughout her tone. "You've gotten everything you ever hoped for."

"Indeed I have," she whispered back feeling Robin's arms wrap around her before a surge of warmth rushing through feeling Robin's lips against hers.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
